


The Exchange

by Notsalony, xxxAthaelaxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Naked in School, Non-Consensual, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reasonable Requests, body swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/pseuds/xxxAthaelaxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School can be a stressful time between trying to find friends, get your homework done, and pass your classes, all while trying to find yourself and survive your life.  For Stiles and Scott, that also includes werewolves, and other supernatural things trying to kill them.  So when the school informs them that their fathers signed them up for the NIS program, now they have to make it through all of that, while naked and at the sexual mercy of their classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Program

**Author's Note:**

> xxxAthaelaxxx came up with the concept for this, and wrote a body swap fic herself. This was my take on her concept. So I'm giving her credit for this story because she SO inspired this.
> 
> Info you’ll need to understand some of this:  
> The program is what they call the Naked in School Program. Google it and you’ll find the main page of the site that is dedicated to this concept. They have a copy of the pamphlet there. If you’ve ever read any of my stories on Y gallery you know that I work with a variation of the pamphlet. I’ll be including my variation of it in this chapter, which will make it a little bit longer I think. But you’ll get the drift of what they’re in for pdq.
> 
> If you use their pamphlet, credit them.  
> If you use my variation, credit both. Because mine is theirs with some twists for my tastes.
> 
>  
> 
> Sound Track, can be found on youtube:  
> I wanna see Derek Stiles  
> Sterek The Sex is Good

 

“McCall, Stilinski, Principal’s office!” The Coach yelled into the locker room at that morning’s practice.

 

“What’d we do now?” Stiles whined.

 

“Dunno.  The Principal said to send you two to him.” He shrugged.

 

“Great.” Scott muttered under his breath as he and his best friend trudged up the hall towards the Principal’s office.  They hesitantly knocked on his door when they realized the secretary wasn’t there yet.

 

“Gentlemen, come in.” Mr. Evans had been hired after the last two Principals had quit, and vanished, respectively.  He’d proven that he had nothing but the best interests of the school and its students at heart over the last few months of this new school year.  Now he seemed a little nervous, Scott was listening to his rapid heart beat.

 

“What ever it is, we couldn’t have done it already today.” Stiles crossed his arms.  He’d been having a shitty day the last week or so and had started to let it show around the edges.

 

“I think you both should read this…” He handed them both a thick pamphlet a piece.

 

“Naked in school.. you can’t be serious…?” Scott listened to the even tones of Mr. Evans’ heart.  “But you are….” The color started to drain from Scott’s face as he started reading trying to figure out just what they were in for.

 

§§§

 

**Student Guide To**

  
**The Naked in School Program**

Prepared by the Federal Office of Social Awareness

  
Greetings! Your Parents, the Administration of your High School, and your Community in cooperation with the Naked in School Program under the authority of Natural Sexuality Act have selected you for participation in the Program.

**WELCOME!**

  
The Program has been carefully designed to help you become more comfortable with your body and your sexuality, to treat others in natural balance as both individual people and sexual beings, to learn to harness your natural energies, and to behave more mature and morally conscious manner. By becoming more comfortable with your body and sexuality, your sexual tensions will be diminished. This is your opportunity for rapid personal growth.  
  
Please familiarize yourself with the Rules of the Program found on the following pages. There will be no written exam; however, compliance with each of the rules is mandatory. Failure to comply will result in penalties as determined by your local Program officials.

**Compulsory Nudity**

  
For the duration of your time in The Program, you must remain naked in school.  
  
That duration shall be from the start of school on the Monday on which your participation was selected, until the end of any school activity on the following Sunday. If your participation is deemed unsatisfactory due to absence (whether for illness or truancy), your participation will be extended in one week increments until satisfactorily completed.  
  
This compulsory nudity will continue within the confines of the school during school hours, and shall include all school sponsored activities during or after normal school hours.  
  
It should also be noted that some states have adopted a monthly program as apposed to a weekly program. So where in those states please sub in month(s) for week(s).  
  
 **School sponsored activities shall include but are not limited to:**  
  
Sporting Events, whether as spectator or participant   
Theatre Productions of the Drama Department   
Dances   
Concerts, Recitals, or Performances by the Music Department   
  
No clothing other than shoes and socks is permitted at any time, nor shall any participant attempt to cover or hide any part of their body with their hands or arm, nor with books or book bags or other devices. Long hair arranged as concealment will be rearranged up on the first offense, but may be trimmed to prevent concealment should a subsequent offense occur. Participants who continue to attempt to conceal themselves with their hands may have their hands restrained.  
  
Participants are required to stay in public areas of the school. Participants are permitted up to three (3) bathroom breaks per day, not to exceed five (5) minutes per break. During any breaks beyond this the participant will continue to be subject to Reasonable Requests.   
  
The Program does NOT expect participants to risk their health or safety.

**Appropriate safety equipment may be worn if required under certain circumstances, for example:**   
  
Lab Safety Aprons in shop or chemistry classes,   
Athletic padding or helmets for contact sports,   
Taping for stability, such as ankles,   
Cups and jockstraps when required,   
Back braces while lifting, including weights in gym,   
Gloves of appropriate types for rope climbing or laboratory safety,   
  
Note, for some classes and situations condoms will be issued or at least made available to any participant. Be it for their use or the use of others while engaging in sexual activity. This how ever can be over ridden by some officials.

  
**Class Participation**   


  
Participants in The Program must be expected to assist teachers and instructors in the performance of their lesson plans. Participants shall cooperate with their teachers.  
  
Because of the educational value of said assistance, Teachers and instructors may ask for participation and demonstration beyond that described under Reasonable Requests. Participants may not decline unless the request involves sexual intercourse, the insertion of a foreign object, or would result in physical harm or pose the danger of imminent physical harm to themselves or their classmates.  
  
This requirement in no way conflicts with the participant's right to wear appropriate safety equipment as described in Compulsory Nudity. Teachers have been instructed to remain cognizant of the welfare of participants. If a participant feels that their health or safety, or that of their classmates is being jeopardized, it is not only their right but their responsibility to point out that jeopardy to the instructor.   
  
Examples of activities which may require significant active involvement include, but are in no way limited to:   
  
Posing for art, photography or cinema classes, Serving as a live training aid for health, biology, physical education or sexual education classes, Acting as a research subject for Sociology or Psychology classes.   
  
Where the participant is involved in a school related extracurricular activity, as has been previously stated under Compulsory Nudity, the participant shall remain nude. In addition, the director, advisor, or instructor for that activity may request additional activities similar to those above.

**Activities which are subject to these rules include but are not limited to:**   
  
School newspaper journalists and photographers,   
Yearbook photographer,   
Chess Club, Debate Team, and all similar clubs,   
Athletic Teams,   
Band, Choir and Glee Club,   
Cheerleaders, Boosters, and Mascots.   
  
Note that it is up to the best judgment of the director, advisor, or instructor of these events as to if the program will be extended to all members of team events.

**Reasonable Requests**

  
Participants must comply with Reasonable Requests. Participants are to consider themselves on display for any student who expresses a desire to examine the nude form, and cooperate in that examination, providing only that it does not interfere with class time without the express permission and supervision of the teacher or instructor of a class as described in Class Participation.  
  
It is up to the individual Program participant to determine what is reasonable, given the following guidelines:   
  
A student is only required to comply during school hours on school grounds or while engaged in a school activity on or off campus. If a school activity runs to after school hours the student must still participate while 'present for' or 'part of' the activity.

The Program Participant is the primary judge of the reasonability of any request that involves physical contact. Any school official may and can over rule the participant’s judgment if said official deems to.  
  
Posing and other acts which entail no touching are always required to be agreed to if they will not interfere with other school activities.

Participants are strongly encouraged to allow touching for the purposes of education and promoting a sexually aware environment. School administration may create incentives for students who do so at the judgment of local Program Officials.   
  
Students shall be required to insert a foreign object into any bodily orifice as a part of a Reasonable Request or Classroom Activity. Objects such as vibrators and dildos will be supplied to the participant the first day and the participant is required to carry said object with them at all times.  
  
Students are required to submit to oral sex or penetration with a sexual organ as a part of a Reasonable Request. As well as the use of their sexual organs, with in reason, by others.   
  
Students must submit if required to have their freedom of movement restricted as a part of a Reasonable Request. This restriction may not last longer then 45 minutes for any given time and may not be requested again with in five hours of a previous restriction.

Students do not have to comply with a request while eating lunch or using the restroom; but may be over ruled by school staff at any time. One exception to this if the student takes longer than half the lunch period to eat or longer than 5 minutes in the restroom (up to three times per day). Beyond those limits they must follow Reasonable Requests.

Participation in The Program shall not be construed by others as license to abuse the Participant. However, the program is designed to give one a more open look on sex and one’s sexuality. So as such, students will comply with most sexual situations that meet guidelines.  
  
Disagreement over what constitutes a reasonable request may be referred to the local Program officials. Participants are advised, however, that frivolous attempts to skirt the intent of the program may result detention (which is a school sponsored time) or in additional week(s) of participation.

  
**Requesting Relief**   


  
While in no way dangerous or harmful in a medical sense, it is recognized that a long term priaptic (erect) condition can become quite painful. For this reason, the Teachers and Instructors have been advised that it shall be deemed a reasonable request on the part of male participants to seek relief during the first five minutes of class time. Some classrooms and Teachers are allowed to ask at any time through out the course of the class and to allow this relief to last for as long as they wish, so long as it doesn’t interfere with class time. Also the time the relief is allowed, before, during, or after class is at the sole judgment of the Teacher or Instructor. The Teachers and Instructors have been further advised that this event may be abetted by other students or participants or the instructors themselves (if no student is willing), and should be integrated into the educational nature of the program.  
  
Teachers may force a Participant to take relief, or they may simply encourage Participants so seek relief by means of inquire if relief is desired or necessary. However, it has been deemed that if the Teacher wishes the Participant(s) to take relief or to receive it, the Participant will follow the Teacher’s wishes or face disciplinary actions. Also, it has been added that Teachers now have the ability to decide if students shall only be teased rather then given relief in their classrooms. It is suggested to ask your teachers if you will be allowed to find relief in their classrooms.  
  
Considerable leeway may be granted the Participant in the nature of the relief granted. Any student may be singled out or pressured to assist, however teachers may create general incentives to encourage assistants.

**Selection and Volunteers**

  
Students are selected at random for the Program with an attempt to maintain fairness. Selection in done in a manner that will ensure the greatest participation of the student body. Local laws may vary on this, but in the majority of districts the aim will be to ensure all nonexempt students complete one week before graduation.

Students may choose to volunteer for the Program at any time. If you desire to volunteer contact your school's administration. You can either be enrolled in the Program normally or complete the optional volunteer participant plan (if available in your district). Optional volunteer participants must complete a full consecutive month of nudity and get signatures of their teachers to prove this. Optional volunteers must follow all rules of the Program but may not request relief unless a local exception has been made. While they may not request relief directly, it can be decided for them when and where they may obtain relief. They may choose to quit at any time but doing so will discount their time as a volunteer. Upon completion of the month they are not removed from the selection list and will most likely still receive a time at being made to go through the program. The volunteering option is solely for extra credit.  
  
Certain exempt students (such as in the case of a treaty or diplomatic issue) may not volunteer without first clearing their exemption. How ever, simply being an exchange student does not exempt you. In fact, the school staff will have gone to great lengths to determine your eligibility due to your limited time in their systems. If you are called upon, you should view this as fact or proof that you have no exemption.

  
**Outreach**   


  
In keeping with the philosophy of the program, Participants are strongly encouraged to continue their nudity, and hence, their exploration and expansion of personal limits, outside the compulsory boundaries discussed in the rules. To further that encouragement, a federal affirmative injunction under the authority of the Equal Protection Act and the Natural Sexuality Act has nullified the Indecent Exposure Laws for women and men of all ages.   
  
It should be noted that some states have added that family participation is mandatory as well as some states making outreach mandatory as well. There are some states that the program lasts 24/7 until you have completed your time. Please check with your local law center.  
  
No participant shall be refused service at any establishment for complying with the intent of The Program. However some establishments may at their choice require you to furnish and place a towel down anywhere you are seated. Merchants have been encouraged to support all aspects of the program in any way possible. As well has having been given the right to make reasonable requests of participants. So long as they full fill the rules and guidelines of that section.  
  
Participants are also strongly encouraged to find ways to extend the benefits of the program to others.  
  
Nude individuals, including fellow students who choose a nude lifestyle, are not subject to the rules of the Program and should not be treated as such.  Unless they sign a waver on file with the school, a posted notice will be placed on the bulletin board if this becomes the case.

**Exemptions**

  
Local Program officials may make exemptions for students unable to participate in the Program. These exemptions will not be given lightly and will be limited to matters of health, impending relocation, excusable absence, diplomatic status, international treaty, prior participation, and matters to be determined by the national board.

  
Where possible an exemption will merely result in rescheduling to another date. Students who have previously completed participation may be selected again against their will. Students who do not qualify for an exemption must complete their week in the Naked in School Program, once selected, in order to graduate.   
  
If you believe you qualify for an exemption please bring it to the attention of your school's administration in order that the local Program officials may be contacted to review your case and make a decision.

**Disciplinary Action**

  
Failure to comply with the rules of the Program may result in disciplinary action. The exact penalties shall be determined by school administration in cooperation with local Program officials.

**Acceptable forms of punishment are as follows:**   
  
Detention may be used in keeping with normal school policy.   
Corporal punishment may be delivered to the bare buttocks only.   
Students may be 'drafted' into the Program for any amount of time on a summary basis by teachers. School administration may extend this out to the full length of the program, this how ever will not count as their being selected, or may make it a daily requirement.   
If deemed necessary suspension and even expulsion may be used.   
Criminal acts by or upon Program students will be dealt with by local law enforcement.

**Legal Information**

  
Prepared by the Federal Office Of Social Awareness under the guidance of the Natural Sexuality Act.  
  
The Federal Office of Social Awareness has been empowered by an affirmative injunction of the Supreme Court and releases its reports to the public in accordance with the Freedom of Information act.

 

§§§

 

**The Leaflet from**

** The Department of Sexual Awareness in Conjunction with the School Board **

  
It has come to our attention that several students have complained and questioned about the status of the program during school picture day. We have reviewed this issue and have come up with the following conclusion.  
  
School Picture Day is covered as a school function and there for the students who are going through the program proscribed in The Pamphlet will comply with the program and attend the photo shoots in the nude. They will also note that it is the decision of this comity that, all photography of their body while they are in the program is deemed authorized and acceptable.  
  
Meaning that they do not have grounds to attempt to prohibit the sale, display, or anything the owners of said photographs choose to do with them.  And in the cases of Program Participants and the photographer’s the school hires, the photographer’s have ownership of the photographs or any other media they use to capture the image of the participants.

 

§§§

 

**Leaflet on Nudity in the Work Place**

  
It has been brought up to the Federal Office of Social Awareness that some states have gone forwards and passed legislature that prohibits people under going the program form being fired from their jobs for having to appear nude at work. We whole heartily support this decision, and have pushed through the legislation that protects the program members from being fired at work but it does set some guide lines for their treatment as well.

**Reasonable Requests**

 

Yes, while on the job any and all participants must comply with Reasonable Requests. Participants are to consider themselves on display for any persons who expresses a desire to examine the nude form, and cooperate in that examination, providing only that it does not interfere with the participants’ job without the express permission and supervisor or over seer of the participants’ job.  
  
It is up to the individual Program participant to determine what is reasonable, given the following guidelines:   
  
A participant is only required to comply during any hours, the job’s grounds or while engaged in an activity on or off said grounds. If a job activity takes the participant off of the grounds, then he or she will abide by his or her employer’s rules or requests, as well as those of the clients or public persons that the participant interacts with while at the job.  
  
The Program Participant is the primary judge of the reasonability of any request that involves physical contact; however the participant’s employer may and can over rule the participant’s judgment if said employer deems to.  
  
Now the requests that are required and permitted are still basically the same, there are some minor differences here. While in the school setting the participants who are in school have the rights to refuse touching and physical interactions, the students participants still have the right to refuse, but call to their employer can over rule that. That being said, that part only covers the student participants, it does not however cover their families that participate.  
  
Some states have made it minatory for parents to participate. In that case the reasonable requests are extended. The parents or adult participants do not have the right to refuse. They must comply with any and all requests of their employers and business associates, not to mention any public person they come across while they are in the program with their children.  
  
It should also be mentioned that students who are legally adults, i.e. 18 or over, are counted as adult participants and can be treated as such in the work place. We have left it up to the individual states to decide if they are applicable for adult participation while in school.  
  
While the rules over foreign objects still applies, to both kinds of participants, the rules about penetration are more lax while at the work place. For health reasons condoms are requested if not required by your state’s law. But the participants have little or no say, depended on the employer, as to the objects or genitals that are inserted into their orifices. The person who wishes said object or genitals will be required to furnish them. They can also procure time with the participant’s orifices for the insertion of other people’s genitals. This also goes so far as to cover the use of the participants’ sexual organs, with in reason, by others.   
  
Participants must submit if required to have their freedom of movement restricted as a part of a Reasonable Request. This restriction may not last longer then 45 minutes for any given time and may not be requested again with in five hours of a previous restriction.  
  
Disagreement over what constitutes a reasonable request may be referred to the local Program officials. Participants are advised, however, that frivolous attempts to skirt the intent of the program may result in additional week(s) of participation or serious consequences going so far as to allow jail time.

 

§§§

 

**School Board announcement to general public**

  
It has come to our attention that some students are “snubbing” or avoiding meeting or getting to know new students for a time. It is our wish to help new students mesh well with in our districts so we’ve begun a new policy with all new students. Effectively immediately from this point forward, all new students; even those who arrived earlier this week, will now be going through the “preview” program week.  
  
Upon entering the school the day after this program comes into effect, and whenever a new student joins our school, the student body president will be called in to personally strip the new student. Then he or she will be sexual aroused and brought to climax in front of school staff by the student body president. It is up to the sbp, student body president, to choose the manor of the new student’s climax.  
  
After this the new student will spend his or her first day shadowing the sbp. And the sbp will have sole control over that person’s body and the reasonable requests for the first day. This is in hopes to help the new student become accustomed to the program rules.  
  
At the end of the day the sbp may and will select a group of students to come over to the new student’s house and help the family acclimate to the program through forced out reach. The student and his or her family will be made to be sexual active and perform reasonable requests at the behest of this group hand picked by the sbp. After this is done and the other students leave at a reasonable time, the sbp will initiate the new student’s family into a family wide sexual activity to help them prepare for what is to come this first week. After that the sbp will give the new student his or her schedule and they will be expected to show up to those new classes the following day adhering to the rules of the program.  
  
To help the new family become more open with our community as a whole, the out reach will be made mandatory for them while in public. They’ll be expected to comply with the rules of the program for the same term as their student. But we can see where this may cause family strain during this period so either the sbp or a school official will be coming over every night to supervise a family wide masturbation and sexual active break.  
  
This will go on for at least one week. The school board and student council may decide to expand this time frame and will notify the effected students. Now this does not exclude the student from further participation in the program. This is only to endeavor to open the new student up to the school and to help him or her to acclimate to our systems. That being said, the student must realize that eventually that he or she will be selected again to undergo the program again.  
  
Now it should be noted that if a new student or his or her family attempt to skirt or avoid the program, the police will be called and involved. Their involvement will help the family understand that they must comply with this ruling. And the police have the right to enforce any punishment they deem worthy to get this point across.  
  
Thank you,  
 _Head of the School Board Committee._

 

§§§

 

**School Board announcement to general public**

  
We would like to address the subject of the scholastic achievement incentives program. This is a program that either a student, a teacher, or a parent may submit a name to the SAE program. This program will review the student and the reason for the student’s submission and if this student is found to meet the requirements they will be put on a list. This list is designed to make sure that our School Whore is not over worked. The list is designed to give an order to who will be serviced.  
  
Now many have been wondering what the School Whore program is for. A random student is selected and then placed in the program to be the School’s designated Whore for the month or better. If his or her services are deemed good enough by school staff or the student body or even the student council can submit that the student be kept on for longer.  
  
The duty of the School Whore is to service in any way, in any place, at any time, any sexual need the student who is on the SAE program list. This is a reward, or the incentive for scholastic achievement. Good grades in classes, good classroom participation, all of that is now rewarded with time to fulfill a fantasy with the school whore.  
  
We have also gone so far as to move this program on to encompass the extracurricular and sports areas of the school. If you have the best scores in any field dealing with the school, you’re name will probably make the list of students who have time with the School Whore. You’ll be allowed to change the time, location, or any other details about how or where the School Whore services you. Please see your guidance councilor for more details.  
  
Thank you,  
 _Head of the School Board Committee._

 

§§§

 

Scott swallowed hard as he read through all the material, glancing from time to time as Stiles sat next to him reading.

 

“Who signed us up?” Stiles glared at the paper.

 

“Yeah, my mom never would have signed up for this.” Scott frowned.

 

“In this case it was both of your fathers’ gentlemen.” Mr. Evans sat down.

 

“B-but my dad doesn’t have custody of me.” Scott frowned.

 

“We looked into that, and while their divorce is final, your father still has partial parental rights, and was with in his legal rights to sign you up.  As I understand it he also suggested that you be signed up as the school whore for the SAE program as well.” Scott paled.

 

“And my dad signed up for this?” Stiles held up the pamphlet.

 

“He said he wanted to help you get over some recent traumas.” Mr. Evans interlaced his fingers.  “So I need to ask you both to disrobe.” Stiles snorted.  “Failure to comply right now results in an additional week and being forcibly undressed.” He eyed Stiles who swallowed hard.

 

“S-so we have to take our cloths off…” Scott looked defeated.

 

“Yes Scott.” Mr. Evans gave him a patient look.  “Now I know Scott here is very much straight.  So will be a bit of a change for him to experience sex with men.  What sexuality are you Stiles?” Stiles mumbled something not looking at either of them.  “What was that?”

 

“I said I’m bisexual, okay.” Stiles said defensively.

 

“Wait… I thought… Lydia.” Scott turned to his friend, having heard the truth of his words.

 

“Well she’s kind of true love attached to Jackson now isn’t she.” He said bitterly.  “Besides.  The guy I’m into isn’t into me.  So I just don’t do anything about it.  I have a hand, I have lube, I’m good for now.” He crossed his arms, not wanting to talk about it.

 

“Ah, well then this week should help you out of your shell then Stiles.” Mr. Evans smiled softly.  Because you’ll be required to be open to both males and females touching you any place they wish.  The both of you.” Scott blushed, wondering if Danny was going to enjoy this week or not.  “Now, if you’d be so kind.” Mr. Evans indicated that they should move it along.  A sigh, Scott slide back and pulled his shirt over his head.  A long expanse of tone and tanned muscles came into view as he pulled the shirt off and nervously put it on the principal’s desk.  “Very nice.  Now your pants please.” Scott blushed as he unbuckled his belt and stood up, sliding his jeans down his toned legs.  He took his shoes off and slid out of his jeans.  Standing there in nothing but his boxers and his socks Scott bit his lip and looked at the principal, some how hoping that they’d let him just go this far and no farther.  “Scott.” He said in a tone booking no room for repeal of the nudity decision, so swallowing hard Scott shucked off his boxer briefs in one quick movement, leaving himself standing there in nothing but his socks.  “Very nice.  You may put your shoes back on now.  Stiles?” Mr. Evans turned his attention to Stiles.

 

“What?” Stiles blushed, taking in Scott’s naked body. Sure they’d seen each other naked when they were kids and now that they were on the team together they saw each other naked a lot.  A lot more then Scott was aware of.  But he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be ready to be openly naked in front of Scott.

 

“Please undress, or I’ll have to call in a few people to forcibly undress you.” Stiles balked, but with a determined set of his chin pulled his hoody and over shirt off in one go.  Dropping them on the floor he pulled his shirt up over his head exposing his shapely pale flesh to the room at large.  He dropped his cloths on the floor again before unbuckling his belt, glaring at the wall as he slid out of his jeans and boxers while sitting down, using his leg to hide the majority of his body, the fact that he had an erection and that it was big enough that he couldn’t use his leg to hide it caught both Scott’s and Mr. Evans’ attentions.

 

“Happy?” He said petulantly, crossing his legs and his arms.

 

“Not quite.  Please stand up and display your body.” Stiles glared at him but stood up, his large eight inch hard on pointing the way as he stood up.  He almost thrust his crotch at the principal but chose not to.  “I take it you find Mr. McCall attractive.”

 

“Yeah I do.” Stiles wouldn’t look at Scott who blushed.

 

“Then please help him get fully aroused.” Stiles blinked and blushed.

 

“How?” He swallowed hard.

 

“Well I was thinking with your hands, but if you want to use your mouth, you can.” He smiled warmly at the boys, both of whom were blushing now.

 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Stiles looked at the principal with wide eyes.

 

“No, I’m not.  Now please.” He gestured towards Scott.

 

“its okay dude, I’m okay with a hand job.” Scott said trying to let Stiles know he wasn’t going to let this affect their friendship.

 

“He wants to see your cock in my mouth, so that’s what I’ll give him.” Stiles dropped to his knees and held Scott’s cock in his hand.  He looked up at Scott as he brought the head to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss, rolling the sensitive glands across his lips he darted out his tongue and licked along the slit.  Scott shuddered and started to thicken in Stiles’ hand.  Stiles put his free hand around Scott’s balls and pulled them down in the ample sack before putting half of Scott’s semi hard cock down his throat.  Scott shivered at the pleasure and the shock of it all and had to fight to keep looking Stiles in the eyes.  In no time at all Scott realized he was on the verge of cumming down his best friend’s throat.

 

“St-stiles… too much… going to…” But Stiles wasn’t about to let go yet.  He redoubled his efforts on Scott’s swollen member and began toying with his hole as Scott unloaded in his throat.  He swallowed around Scott and licked him clean before leaning back and looking at the principal.  “Was it good for you?” Stiles said with a blank face.


	2. Quick mouths and nimble fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… I was not expecting so many people to respond to this story… -grins- the idea of the naked in school (NIS) story in Teen Wolf really gets you guys going huh. -grins- Nice to know. Next update will probably be around halloween. LONG couple weeks coming up.

“I think that was a lovely display.” The Principal remarked.  “Now Mr. McCall if you’d be so kind as to help Mr. Stilinski out in a similar fashion.” He looked pointedly down at Stiles’ erect member.

 

“I’ve never…” Scott blushed and looked down, his eyes fixated on the sizable slab of meat he was being asked to put in his mouth.

 

“He doesn’t have to.” Stiles felt his shoulders sag as he looked down too.

 

“Actually he does.  It falls with in the reasonable requests.  And it’s one that he’s going to be getting a lot while in the program.” The Principal crossed his arms.  “Scott.” He said to hurry things along.

 

“you don’t…” Stiles started as Scott crouched down and tentatively ran his fingers along it.

 

“I can’t believe you stuff this into your pants every day.” Scott said in awe, tentative touches turning into his hand full on cupping the throbbing meat.

 

“I kind of didn’t have a choice.” Stiles breathed slowly, trying to not spill his load all over Scott’s leg as he was being jerked off by his best friend.

 

“I can’t believe you never showed this off…” Scott thought back to all the times growing up that they’d seen each other naked or partially naked.  Hell they’d shared a locker room for how many years now and he’d never seen Stiles’ dick like this.

 

“I knew it’d get hard if I showed you…” Stiles blushed.  “It’s why I jerk off so much.” He looked away as Scott started helping him to stand, putting the tip of his dick right into Scott’s face.  “You really don’t…”  Stiles words were cut off as Scott’s wide tongue swiped across his sensitive dick head.  He hissed with pleasure as Scott, emboldened by the taste, sucked more of his cock in his mouth.  He was barely a few inches when he unloaded into Scott’s warm and willing mouth.  Grunting and doubling over with the force of his orgasm, Scott opened his mouth in surprise and was shocked when he was blasted in the face by a couple blasts of cum.

 

“Please go into the next room and clean yourselves up before rejoining your class mates.” The principal sat there looking smug as Stiles helped Scott up and they headed towards the side room where he got a damn wash cloth and started washing his cum off of Scott’s face.

 

“Sorry I made such a mess.” Stiles blushed as he cleaned up his own cum off his best friend.

 

“It’s okay Stiles.” Scott said as he held his friend’s hand.

 

“So you’re probably wondering…”

 

“It’s Derek isn’t it.” Scott said softly.

 

“You’re getting too damn smart since you decided to apply yourself.” Stiles blushed.

 

“You want to be with Derek don’t you?” Scott asked slowly.

 

“Yes.  But… he doesn’t… he wouldn’t…” Stiles tried and couldn’t.

 

“Hey, you never know.  Maybe he will.  I mean it’s not like I ever pictured having your dick down my throat before.” Scott chuckled.

 

“Yeah… that… um… that was good.” Stiles blushed again as he finished cleaning Scott up.

 

“So.  You want to lube me up and I’ll do you?” Scott asked and Stiles’ eyes bulged. “Hey I have a feeling that every guy in school is going to want to use one of our openings today, hell all week. And better safe then sorry.” Scott blushed now.

 

“Okay.” Stiles swallowed, realizing really quick that by the end of the day he wouldn’t be a virgin anymore.

 

“I’ll go first.” Scott smiled softly before working a lubricated finger into Stiles’ ass, glad that the clean up room had lube dispensers for this.  He was working a second finger into Stiles, causing Stiles to bite his own fist to stop the moans that were threatening to spill out of his own mouth.  And all too soon Scott was done.  “My turn!” Scott said in his chipper tone, enjoying getting Stiles so close but stopping before he came again.

 

“Oh I’ll remember that McCall.  I’ll remember that good.” Stiles squinted at him before ducking down and aiming directly for Scott’s prostate with each and every stroke in of his fingers.

 

“FUCK!” Scott moaned.

 

“Exactly Scott.  Exactly.” Stiles narrowed his eyes and speed up.

 

***

 

As they walked out of the cleaning room they were met with applauds and cat calls as the whole team stood there watching the pair walk out naked and hard.  Their foray into ass play on each other leaving them both hard and dripping as they walked out to meet their very appreciative public.

 

“I think it’s time for some reasonable requests!” Jackson clapped his hands together.


	3. The first indignity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve entered into NaNoWriMo this year, and it starts tomorrow. I’m going to set a schedule of trying to get my 2k words in for that novel and then working on fan fiction as I get the chance. I just wanted to give my readers a heads up.
> 
> -update- I did the NaNoWriMo challenge and got over 50k words in a month. So I'm slowly getting back to writing fan fictions. Sorry for the lag.

“I know from the video feed you like sucking cock Stilinski.” Jackson grinned.  “And you’re not too bad at it yourself McCall.” Scott blushed then.  “But it seems like a shame to miss out on your lubed up asses… so Stiles, why don’t you get on your hands and knees while Scott rams that cock of his into your ass and sucks my cock.” Jackson palmed himself through his jeans as he leered at the pair of naked youths.

 

“Fine.” Stiles glared at him, longing for the days when they had him chained in the back of the police transport and were talking about killing him.  Getting on his hands and knees he felt kind of stupid but then blushed as the head of Scott’s cock kissed his entrance.

 

“I’ll go slow…” Scott said half under his breath as he started a slow gentle slid into Stiles’ virgin hole.  He’d never imagined he’d be taking Stiles’ virginity all the times they’d talked about wanting to loose theirs.

 

“Now, your mouth McCall, open it.” Jackson pulled his cock out and Scott opened his mouth to protest being used like this because Jackson was mad he beat him in sparing practice with the pack last week, when Jackson’s thick meat slipped down his throat and began fucking his face hard.  “Just where I always wanted you.” Jackson said low, knowing full well Scott’s wolf hearing heard every word.  “Going to enjoy screwing you hard all the time.” He kept up the stream of dirty talk while he fucked into Scott’s throat.  All the while watching as Scott’s cock vanished into Stiles’ warm quivering hole.

 

Jackson’s nostrils flared as he picked up the smell he’d been waiting for and began redoubling his efforts to fill Scott’s head with dirty images, scenarios he’d put Scott and Stiles in, scenarios so dirty Scott’s body reacted with out him realizing what was going and as his knot swelled inside Stiles’ ass, locking the pair together.  Scott’s eyes went wide, he knew from talks with Derek what that was and he knew Stiles knew what it was.  But how where they going to explain the sudden swelling of his cock for hours on end.  Panicked he looked up at Jackson, looking into his cruel glowing blue eyes and his smirk and swallowed Jackson’s cum as he creamed his throat.  Jackson pulled out and tucked his spent cock back in his pants.  “Why don’t you pull out and give someone else a chance McCall.” Jackson grinned calling attention to their problem.

 

“I… I can’t.” Scott blushed.  Which raised questions and several of the guys trying to pull them apart.

 

“What’d you do have an allergic reaction to the lube on your cock?” Jackson supplied, knowing full well they needed an out but LOVING the fact that he was humiliating the pair and using their own bodies to do it.

 

“I… I must have.” Scott blushed.

 

“Well only thing for it is to go see the school nurse then.” Jackson smirked as Scott tried to stand up and yanked Stiles back with him with a yelp.  They looked at each other and Stiles spared a very withering glare at Jackson before slowly walking down the hall with Scott still fucking him, his swollen and cum spewing cock rocking back and forth across his prostate causing him to whimper in pleasure as they moved like this.

 

‘I’m SO going to fucking get even with him.’ Stiles vowed as they walked carefully up the flight of stairs leading to the nurse’s office.  Stiles whimpered at one point, Scott’s cock having jabbed his prostate.

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott blushed as he tried to make smaller movements.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down for days.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Well, after this you should be able to handle anyone’s cock.” Scott joked.

 

“Yeah it’s not every day your best friend knots in you.” Stiles said in a dead pan before sighing.  “I’m sorry it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t be taking my attitude out on you.”

 

“It’s okay Stiles… I mean… I did knot.  I mean… I’ve never even done that with Alison.” Scott blushed again.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles twisted around and Scott groaned.  “What?”

 

“Stiles.  Keep in mind that’s my dick you have in you… and twisting like that…” Scott moaned.  “There aren’t words.” He held Stiles close trying to ketch his breath.

 

“Yeah… sorry about that.” Stiles blushed as he moved slower to compensate.

 

“But yeah, I haven’t… not with Alison.  I don’t know what brought it on with you.” Scott sounded dejected.

 

“Maybe my ass is just irresistible?” Stiles joked.  “Or maybe you just really like ass.” He shrugged.

 

“Not funny Stiles.”

 

“I’m not saying your gay.  We both know how much you liked having sex with Alison.  I’m saying… maybe your wolf gets off on dominating another guy to the point of fucking him in the ass.”

 

“So I’m straight my wolf just likes gay sex?” Scott frowned.

  
“Yeah Scott.  We’ll go with that.” Stiles shook his head.  “So what are we going to tell the nurse to … fix this?”

 

“Allergic reaction sounds good to me.” Scott blushed.

 

“Yeah, but you realize she’ll have to give you a shot… in the effected area… right?” Stiles said casual.

 

“Uh.. maybe allergic reaction isn’t a good idea.” Scott bit his lip.

 

“Right.  I’ll think of something.  Last steps.” Stiles pointed out as they worked to go up the steps.  The got up the steps and found Ms. Morrell standing there waiting for them.

 

“Gentlemen.” She handed them a box and walked past them.

 

“Okay.  So maybe if we have any wolf related issues we go to the resident druid in the building?” Stiles pointed out.

 

“Agreed.” Stiles opened the box and there was an inhaler with a druid rune on the side.  Stiles looked at it for a minute.

 

“Okay, you take a hit of this it should … take some of the swelling away.” Stiles handed the inhaler to Scott who took an experimental puff on it.  He felt a funny tingling feeling go through him just before he felt his knot start to go down a little.

 

“Ok.” Scott took a stronger hit on the inhaler and was very happy when his cock finally deflated so he could pull out of Stiles.

 

“Now… no giving anal for a couple hours.” Stiles warned him.

 

“You have my word.” Scott said with a goofy smile before saluting.

 

“Jack ass.” Stiles shook his head and headed to the restrooms to wash up.  While they were in there cleaning up one of the guys wanted to watch them make out.  They felt strange kissing each other like their lives depended on it, but at least he didn’t want to see any sex.  They thanked him for the request and left the restroom heading to first period.

 

“Mr. Stilinski.  Late again I see.” Harris said with cheerful lint to his voice.

 

“I can explain.” He blushed as he realized that Harris was enjoying that he was naked.

 

“Oh due tell Mr. Stilinski.” Harris crossed his arms.

 

“Scott had an allergic reaction to the lube we were using and he… swelled up too big to get out of me.” Scott closed his eyes and sighed as Stiles realized how that sounded worse some how, telling it to Harris.

 

“Right.  Well at least you’re not a virgin anymore Mr. Stilinski.” Harris pointed to their seats.  They moved over there and they both found suction cup dildos attached to their seats.  Scott blushed, Stiles’ jaw dropped open.

 

“There’s no way I can fit…”

 

“Now Mr. Stilinski, you just had Mr. McCall’s over sized organ in your anus, I’m quite sure that _medium_ sized toy will fit.” He smirked as Stiles glared at him and aimed the rather sizable toy at his opening and sat down with a wince and a gasp as he bottomed out.  Scott just kept blushing as he sat down, squirming a bit when he bottomed out to try to find a position where the dildo in his ass wasn’t against his prostate.  He blushed harder when he moaned loudly and unexpectedly when he twisted in his seat and smacked his prostate against the dildo hard.

 

“This is so unfair.” Stiles sulked.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, would you please bound up and down on your dildo for me?” Mr. Harris said from the front of the class.

 

“Your joking.” Stiles felt his face flush.

 

“No. I’m not.” Mr. Harris gave him a wicked smile.  “Now bound.” Stiles glared at him but began to rise himself up and down on the big dildo he was sitting on, ramming it against his prostate in the process.  “Faster Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles had closed his eyes but he opened them again and glared harder at Harris as he sped up, clearly getting turned on from fucking himself on the dildo.  He was about to cum and it was clear to the class.  “Sit.” Stiles sat down hard and moaned loudly as he started writing cumming all over his desk.  “Now I trust you’ll be quiet now Mr. Stilinski?” Stiles just nodded.  “Good.  Yes?” Harris looked back at Scott.

 

“I need relief.” Scott blushed, drawing all the class’ attention to his swollen member.

 

“Would anyone like to help Scott out with that?” Ethan raised his hand.  “Yes go a head.” He waved his hand and Ethan smirked as he got down on his knees in front of Scott before taking ahold of Scott’s cock and licking the tip before taking more and more of Scott’s cock in his throat. He shifted his jaw and swallowed Scott whole, he used his wolf strength to hold Scott in place as he worked him off, looking up and locking eyes with Scott as he blew him.  It didn’t take long for Scott to unload in Ethan’s mouth and afterwards Ethan pulled off, whispering just loud enough for the wolves in the room to hear.

 

“Danny and I want to invite you to a threesome tonight.” He smirked as Scott blushed and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

 

“Good?” Harris asked and Scott nodded.  “Good, then can we finally get to trying to fill something worth learning into those over sexed brains of yours.” Harris sighed and launched into his lesson plan.


	4. Changes a foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your life is turned upside down, finding your footing is never easy. But what do you do when that little bit of ground you have managed to save is torn away from you next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for this story to get a new chapter. I’m always shocked when you guys love some of my offerings to the alter of creativity. I often think no one is going to want to read some of these things. But you guys always surprise me and bring me a lot of joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After Harris’ class Scott and Stiles parted ways. They absently wondered why Isaac had tore out of the room like he was they were on fire and only distance would save him. They wished each other good luck and Scott headed off towards his class. He got in the class room and realized he wasn’t being paranoid; Isaac wouldn’t even look at him. He made his way to his normal seat, people reaching out to touch his ass or his cock as he walked by. He sat down next to Isaac, and frowned as Isaac refused to even so much as look at his direction.   
  
“I get it if you’re straight and you don’t want to see me naked.” Scott said in a tone low enough only the other wolf could hear him. “But you could at least look at my face.” Scott let that last one drip with emotions as he stared straight ahead of him.   
  
“I can’t.” Isaac’s voice dripped with pain and suffering in a way they hadn’t heard since he was first turned.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Scott looked hard at Isaac then.   
  
“you honestly can’t tell?” Isaac’s defeated and deflated voice broke in the middle. He glanced at Scott, a look of naked hunger passed across his face before he studiously fixed his gaze to the surface of his desk.   
  
“Isaac…” Scott stopped, his voice catching in his throat as the scent of Isaac’s arousal and so much more finally hit him. He’d just always chalked that smell up to the way Isaac smelled, freshly cut grass, petracorn, lust, and just a splash of boy. He’d never thought for a second that any of that lust he smelled was from Isaac towards him. He wasn’t sure how to take this. He’d always loved Alison, as far as he was concerned this break they were on was eventually going to lead to the two of them getting married and having a family together. He’d never thought about anyone else in that. Never. Not once. Granted this morning when Stiles had been riding him he’d had a hard time picturing Alison, because while she’d been tight in the back of that cramped car’s back seat when they’d had their first time watching over Jackson in the night, she’d never wanted him to enter her from behind. Hell he’d never really given it any thought other then the one time she said out right that it was never going to happen. And now, after knowing how tight and warm and sweet it was to be in Stiles, Scott wasn’t sure he could ever pull himself away from wanting it again.   
  
But with everyone or just Stiles? Scott’s mind froze at that thought. Stiles is in love with Derek. About how he’d been with Lydia or maybe more. Stiles didn’t seem to do anything half assed, except think about the consequences. And as he sat and thought about it, he wasn’t feeling love towards his best friend other then a brotherly love. It was strange that they’d had to have sex together like that because of Jackson and everything, but that didn’t change that Scott saw Stiles as more of a brother then a lover. He looked over at Isaac, his mind picturing the day a soaked and dripping skinny teenaged boy had walked into his bedroom and with his broken voice ask if he could stay there.   
  
He hadn’t gone to anyone else. He hadn’t tried to strike it out on his own. He’d went straight from Derek’s loft to Scott’s bedroom. And some how Scott had never noticed the sheer amount of affection that there had to be for that to exist like that in Isaac’s mind. There’d never really been any other option for Isaac, and once he’d seen him like that Scott could never bear the thought of having turned him away. He knew that in his heart as surely as he knew his own name in his mind. But he’d always thought it was that he’d never turn anyone away in that situation. But as he thought about it, really thought about it, and put other people in that situation, he couldn’t say he’d have let them stay with him the way he has so easily said so to Isaac.   
  
He looked hard at Isaac, taking in the curly mop of hair on his head, which seemed to shine in this dull light of the fluorescent bulbs the school favored. The intense eyes set in his angular face. The strong set of his jaw. The way he… Scott’s mind stopped, realizing with a start that Isaac was wearing one of Scott’s shirts. It was a bit big on Isaac, they were close to the same body type but he’d never really thought about wearing any of Isaac’s cloths. A memory slipped into his mind of Isaac fighting with the washing machine and Scott telling him to go get one of his shirts for school and they’d sort it out later when they weren’t running late. That’d been months ago. Surely Isaac wasn’t still borrowing his shirts out of need for clean laundry. His mind utterly on Isaac and not on the class he was sitting very much naked in, he watched Isaac, opening his mouth and answering a question, with out ever hearing the answer. Those lips.   
  
Unbidden in his mind’s eye came the image of Isaac on his knees, his lips wrapped around Scott’s cock, the velvet softness of his throat as he bottomed out, Isaac’s eyes going wolf amber as he took his alpha to the hilt. The growl in his throat, as he emptied himself into the willing throat of his beta….   
  
“Mr. McCall!” The teacher was glaring at Scott who had the good graces to blush. “Is there a particular reason you just growled in my class room?” Scott’s eyes went wide, he’d done that out loud. Fuck. He blushed and looked down. “I asked you a question.”   
  
“I was… thinking about someone… doing something… sexual to me.” Scott said hesitantly, his voice actually breaking in the middle like it hadn’t in over a year. The sheer amount of embarrassment wafting off of him right now was stifling. Add in the fact that he was very clearly aroused right now.   
  
“I can see that. Do I need to ask whom?” The classroom broke into cat calls and she focused on calming them down.   
  
“No Ma’am.” Scott blushed.   
  
“I trust we can get back to the lesson at hand then?”   
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Scott blushed horribly scarlet as she kept an eye on him. He could see Isaac’s look of shock and barely contained lust out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
“Isaac….” Scott started but Isaac shook his head. His hands tight on the desk, his knuckles turning white from the sheer strain to hold on, and from the definite bulge in his jeans Scott had a pretty good idea that he was close, if not right on edge from the sound of his growl. He felt a sense of accomplishment, and pride welled up in his chest at the idea that he’d almost brought Isaac with out either of them laying a hand on the boy with just the sound of his alpha growl slipping out. Scott got a goofy grin on his face and he could feel the heat of Isaac’s embarrassment hitting him then. Isaac was feeling ashamed and humiliated by the scent of him. Scott tried again and again through out the class to get his attention and to console his beta, but nothing seemed to work. He started to talk to Isaac when the bell rang, but Isaac ran off, darting through crowds of half asleep teenagers who were wandering out of class. By the time the congestion of traffic moved and Scott could get out into the hall, Isaac was no where to be seen. In fact Isaac seemed to make an almost supernatural skill out of avoiding Scott the rest of the day.   
  
But when you’re naked, and being felt up and penetrated by horny teenaged boys in the middle of the hallway, your attention can’t truly be said to be on anything other then the pounding of flesh. A feeling Stiles echoed mentally as he stood in the showers after practice, his face against the oddly cool tiles of the shower in the locker room, as were his shoulders as Greenburg pumped himself in and out of his abused but still tight hole.   
  
He stood there, the warm water of the shower cascading off of his battle hardened body. He’d never really thought of himself as muscular. Sure he was slim and putting on muscle as he got older from all the practice and work outs and the sheer volume of his masturbation excursions. But he’s never really been anything but gangly in his own mind if he’d stopped to think about it. Getting taller and staying so thin had made him have a couple years of feeling lost in his own body. But over the course of the last two years of running for his life from hunters, assassins, werewolves, mad men, and worse, his body had started to fill out. He at one time had thought he might be able to handle other human threats that came along.   
  
That thought had died begging for mercy on the floor of the Argent’s basement as two helpless werewolves, his friends, were tied to the ceiling slowly being electrocuted, as an elderly man riddled with cancer beat the shit out of him and left him a bloody heap of skin and bones on the hard floor. Limping his way out of the basement and wandering his way home to be Gerard’s message to Scott had broken his spirit in a way he couldn’t put words to. His school work, team performance, and so much else had dropped down. And then with in such a short amount of time to also loose any hope of ever really being with Lydia because of her true love connection to Jackson of all people that saved his life and brought him back from the dead. He’d needed a lot of counseling. Hell, if he was brutally honest with himself, he’d have probably killed himself if it hadn’t been for the sheer number of times that Scott and the pack had needed him. Nothing kept your mind off of killing yourself as much as doing mind numbing research till you passed out from exhaustion to keep something from killing you.   
  
And that’s how he’d lived all these last few months, hell almost a year now. Always in a state of hyper vigilance, right on the razor’s edge, waiting for something else to try to kill him or waiting to see if his own demons would swallow him whole. He hadn’t realized how uncomfortable he’d been in his own skill till his dad put him into this new hell. Being forced to show his body off, to let others take pleasure in his body. He by no means liked any part of it. He’d always thought he’d at least get to top once in a while when he had sex for the first time. But he’d been the bottom all day. Especially with his ass. People couldn’t seem to get enough of his tight near virgin ass as it clenched down on them and brought them to a moaning climax. Several people had thanked him after, and even told him how great he was at it. He’d felt numb through the whole thing. And though it was nice to be appreciated as a sexual being for once, Stiles felt like he’d probably have been better off curling in a dark corner all day. He felt Greenburg swell inside him and climax with a deep moan. He felt a sense of relief that the latest assault was over.   
  
“Sorry I went so quick.” Greenburg eased his way out, slowly, before crouching down and tenderly inspecting Stiles’ hole. “I’ve never… and… that was… amazing.” Greenburg blushed, his dark curls matted flat with water.   
  
“It’s okay.” Stiles started to move away.   
  
“Hang on.” Greenburg darted out and came back with a soft looking cloth. He wetted it under the spray from the shower and gently went about cleaning Stiles up. “It can’t be fun walking around with another guy’s spunk leaking out of you. I can’t imagine how humiliating that’d feel.” He gently and diligently cleaned Stiles, slowly working his way around till he was in front of Stiles, holding Stiles’ impressive rod. “Did you cum from me … earlier?” Greenburg blushed.   
  
“Not so much… It’s not that you were bad or anything. You were pretty good at it. Better then most of the people who’ve had a go today in fact.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You’re heart’s just not in it.” Greenburg nodded as Stiles nodded back. “I understand. I’m not anyone’s first pick. I never have been. It’s why I’m still a virgin and never even been out on a date. I get it.” He brought the tip of Stiles’ cock to his lips and swallowed the large head into his mouth as he looked up at Stiles whose eyes were wide. “It wouldn’t be right.” Greenburg said pulling his mouth off of Stiles’ cock with a dirty pop. “To let you walk away unsatisfied, besides, who knows when I’ll ever get the chance to be with anyone else.” He smiled. “And I know we’re not friends. Hell most of the school doesn’t even know my first name. But you let me share my first time with you. So the least I can do is make it good for you too.” He went back to sucking along Stiles’ engorged shaft, swallowing him to the root with a practiced ease, and after seeing the size of his own cock, Stiles was starting to think Greenburg spent a lot of lonely nights sucking himself off. He was busy picturing the logistics of that. He’d thought about it a time or two, but felt that he’d probably end up falling and hurting himself and didn’t want to have to see Scott’s mom at the hospital about having hurt himself trying to suck himself. So busy with that thought that he didn’t realize when Greenburg had worked a couple fingers up inside him and had him damn near begging to cum in Greenburg’s throat. But Greenburg backed off, pulling himself back and smiling at Stiles.   
  
“You’re evil.” Stiles panted, damn near moaned out.   
  
“Nope, pure good.” And before Stiles could think about what he meant by that, Greenburg was turned around and backed up so that half of Stiles’ massive cock was in Greenburg’s lubed and stretched hole. Stiles started to ask a question that got lost as it was caught up in the torrid moan that escaped his lips as Greenburg worked himself farther back on Stiles. No one’d ever… not today, not ever, had wanted to ride his cock. They’d all wanted his mouth or his ass or his hands, or for him to touch himself. A couple had touched him, felt him up, played with him a bit. But no one had wanted anything beyond that. And now here was Greenburg, giving his first time to Stiles to try to make him feel better. And he turned Greenburg around by the shoulder, just enough to kiss him while he sank the rest of his massive prick into the willing ass that was being practically given to him. It wasn’t that long of a ride for either of them. Between Greenburg’s tight willing hole and the number of times Stiles’ prostate had been pounded today when people could find the tight bundle of nerves to pound, Stiles was ready to pop. And pop he did, emptying himself into the clenching ass of Samuel Lucas Greenburg, number 45 on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team.   
  
Afterwards Stiles cleaned Greenburg up, the same as he had done him. They talked and eventually left, Stiles felt better. Some how knowing that someone in the school didn’t just want to use him, didn’t see him as a hole to be fucked and a place to dump their pent up teenaged cum, had done what the shrink, the school counselor, and no one else had been able to do. It broke through the hazy wall that Stiles had been trapped in and for the first time in ages he felt happy and more alive then he had. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the locker room, glad for fluffy warm towels as he dried off, because towards the end that water had went from warm to freezing. But he’d barely noticed. He could live with all this for another couple days. And maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.   
  
And maybe one day Stiles would learn never to think that statement again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delays. Computer troubles, net troubles, and so much more made it hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I’m working on a list of how many chapters this is actually going to be. As of right now my notes go into at least Chapter 10. So this isn’t by any means over yet. -smiles- And chapter 10 only gets us to the start of the main point of this story. So it’s fair to say it’ll last for a while after that. How long… not sure yet. I need to sit down and work on a proper plot line to decide. -smiles- So let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments below. I can’t wait to hear your thoughts.


	5. Out Reach and Work Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott realizes just how far this program runs in his life, and just what exactly he has to put up with now. Will he be able to handle what all comes his way? Or will he fold under the pressure of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ract46. You’re the reason this series got so much love. Hope you enjoy where it goes. And let it take your mind where it goes.

Scott sighed as he locked up his motorcycle outside the clinic.  It’d been different riding through town naked.  He touched his hand to his ass and blushed, realizing he was still leaking cum from his back side.  He stretched and carried his helmet in with him.

“Scott I need you to...” Deaton stopped mid sentence as he turned around noticing that Scott was completely naked.  “Right... So why are you naked?” Deaton actually looked a little lost for a bit.

“This.” He fished the pamphlet out of his bag and handed it to Deaton.  He looked it over and frowned before nodding a few times.

“Right.  Well it’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” Deaton smiled before doing his level best to look Scott in the eyes and not look down his body to his half hard teenaged cock sticking out from his body.  “Well, mostly tonight I need you on the front desk...” Deaton’s smile faltered only slightly as he said this, while Scott’s eyes got big.

“You can’t... I mean...”

“I believe this falls under reasonable requests.” Deaton said evenly.

“You’d rather I was up front instead of walking around naked back there with you.” Scott narrowed his eyes a little.

“I’m not saying that your being naked offends me, or poses any kind of distraction.  I’m simply saying that it would better suit our needs if you were up front while I worked out of the back tonight.”

“Uh huh...” Scott nodded.  “Okay.” He waved the Doc off who quite quickly and happily scurried off to the back and promptly closed the door.  “I have this feeling that this is going to be an interesting night...” Scott sighed.

“Hey I.... Uh... You’re naked.” A guy with his dog on a leash paused as he entered the door.

“And it starts...” Scott sighed, hanging his head before he turned around.  “And what seems to be the problem tonight?”

“Uh... I... I’m sorry but you’re naked.” The guy seemed a little hung up on that, now presented with Scott’s cock after, maybe, staring a little longer then he needed to at Scott’s ass moments before.

“Yeah, new program my father signed me up for at school.  He gets to feel like he’s making me learn a lesson in accepting myself, and I get to walk around naked and let people have their way with my body.  So what seems to be the problem with your dog?”

“I’m sorry, let people have their way with your body?” The guy frowned harder, trying to look at Scott’s face, but failing and ending up talking more to Scott’s navel more then anything else.

“Uh, so crash course on the program... Basically, I’m naked, and you get to ask me to do sexual stuff, no strings attached, and then I can take care of your dog.”

“You have sex with dogs?” The guy looked a little taken aback.

“I... I’ve never.. I mean...” Scott scrambled for the pamphlet and found nothing in it about bestiality.  “Uh, if you want... I suppose that counts as a reasonable request ... I think.” Scott rambled a bit, clearly nervous.

“So... If I wanted to watch you and my dog....”

“All you’d have to do is ask and kind of... Point out what you want done and... Yeah.” Scott blushed, at least he thought he blushed, he was pretty sure his face was bright red by this point.  Kind of hoping that the guy would get off the topic of Scott and his dog and maybe they could have sex and then the dog could see Deaton or the dog could see Deaton and he could have sex with the guy, and suddenly his mind was thinking back to the joke he’d made about how the one guy couldn’t have been a virgin because Deaton made him sleep with all the clients now, and suddenly wondering if this was some universal pay back for that statement.

“I’m kind of thinking about you and my dog now.” The guy sized up Scott.  “But I’m curious if your lips will look as great as I think they will around my cock.”

“One blow job coming up.” Scott smiled as he got down on his knees and fished the guy’s cock out of his jeans, pulling the rapidly hardening tube of flesh to his lips to kiss the head before taking it into his mouth, his eyes locked on those of the man who’s dick he was now sucking.  Scott went to focusing on the blow job that he missed Deaton coming out and he ignored as the two talked about what needed done with the dog.  The guy pulled out before he was done and Scott looked up confused.

“I’m kind of wanting to stud my dog out.” The guy grinned.

“Oh... I... Uh...” Scott blushed.

“You can do it out here or in the back.” Deaton supplied.

“Thank you for being so helpful?” Scott frowned at Deaton.

“Think nothing of it...” Deaton went to work busying himself at the front desk while Scott showed the guy back to the exam room.  Getting up on the table on all fours he asked the guy to hand him the lubricant from one of the drawers that they used for when they needed to do internal exams on the animals.  Then with his ass in the air he had the owner put his rather large pit bull on the exam table behind Scott.  The animal seemed to want to sniff at Scott as he fingered himself, his face blushing as he tried not to think about what was about to happen.  He even let some of his wolf nature slip out so the dog would understand what was happening.  That seemed to be all it took because in relatively short order Scott was soon being pinned down by the dog on his back who was trusting wildly in his ass.

“I can’t believe how hot this is...” Scott looked to the side and blushed as he realized the guy was video taping him with his phone, reaching under Scott to show how hard his cock was getting ad he was being fucked by the dog who was rather excited to be getting to fuck.

“I... I’ve never...” Scott whimpered as the dog battered his prostate.

“You look like a natural.” The guy smirked, as he took it all in, angling the phone to take shots from underneath from time to time and Scott realized he’d never really felt this used all day while he was fucking, not even when Jackson had made his knot expand in Stiles in front of people.  His knot.  He suddenly realized why part of the dog’s cock felt thicker then the rest.  Oh shit.  He was about to understand what Stiles had went through, and he was about to get recorded doing it.  He suddenly felt glad no one had recorded their time in the hallway today.  But Scott didn’t have long to think about this before a very thick knot filled his ass and expanded to where the dog couldn’t pull out anymore.  With in seconds his ass was being flooded with doggy cum and he was left bent over his own cock spraying cum under him on the stranger’s fist as he was jerked off.  Eventually the dog turned on him and he felt his face heat up.  He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  Utterly embarrassed Scott knelt there till the dog’s knot went down and it could pull out of him.  He quickly had to take a rag and sit on it while the dog went to his owner and wagged his tail.

“Who’s a good doggy.” The man petted the dog.  “Good boy.  Good boy.” He praised the dog that had been knot deep in Scott before standing back up and smirking at Scott.  “That was fucking hot.  You still up to ride me now?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Sure.” Scott started to spread his thighs but was directed on his hands and knees like he was before before the guy got up behind him and slammed into him, fucking him against the cold metal of the exam table.  Scott whimpered and moaned as his ass took the brutal but thankfully short fucking before the guy came inside him.

“Fuck... So hot.” He shuddered before pulling out and redressing.  “I’ll have to bring my dog back before too long.” He smiled as he left, Scott following behind him to see what else Deaton had for him, though stepping through the doors to find his fully nude mother standing there holding a brown paper bag with his supper in it didn’t do much to make him feel okay about anything.

“I am going to kill your father, just so you know.” Melissa crossed her hands under her breasts.

“Yeah... Well if you don’t the video I just had shot of me will do the trick.” Scott sighed as the guy waved and left.

“Video?” Melissa frowned.

“He wanted to stud his dog out.” Scott blushed looking away.

“Wha-oh.  Oh honey.” Melissa hugged her son, momentarily forgetting about the nudity as she held her son.  “I’m sorry that happened baby.”

“It’s okay.  It was... Strangely hot.” Scott blushed.

“Ok, and on that note I’m going to step away from my naked teenaged son and not look down.” Melissa looked upward and stepped back.

“Yeah...”

“So, I suppose we need to talk to Isaac.” Melissa sighed.

“Yeah, he’s going to have to deal with the two of us just as naked as he’s seen me today.”

“That too, but one of the guys who came to collect my cloths told me that since I’m his offical guardian, that they’d get back to me tomorrow, but most likely he’ll have to go through the same as us.” She sighed.

“Great.” Scott hung his head.  “Well at least none of us will be alone in this.”

“So I remember hearing something about partners on this, who’s yours?” Melissa rasied an eyebrow.

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“Yeah it’s Stiles.”

“Stiles who couldn’t change bathing suits outdoors even with a towel wrapped around him... That Stiles?”

“Yep.”

“The fuck was John thinking.” She shook her head.

“He wanted Stiles to get out of his shell... To come out and deal with things.” He sat down.  “He just didn’t realize making Stiles loose his virginity like this was going to be worse on him since he was saving himself for the guy he’s into.”

“Guy?  What guy?” Melissa sat down.

“He’s really into Derek.”

“Derek Hale?” She frowned.

“Yeah.”

“The same Derek Hale who’s had horrible taste in women so far that they’ve either died on him or tried to murder him at some point?” Melissa silently hoped Scott knew some other Derek Hale suddenly.

“Yep, our alpha.” Scott sighed leaning his head back against the wall of the clinic.  “I don’t think Derek has a clue though.  And Stiles is just.... Well I was his first.” Scott blushed.

“That’s kind of sweet...”

“Jackson had us fuck in the hallway in front of a group of people.” Scott said flatly.

“Yeah I’m going to have to have a talk with John about all this.” She sighed.

“At least it’s over in a few days.  Till then, free sex and trying not to die of embarrassment.” Scott shrugged.

“Yeah.” Melissa squeezed his knee.  “I’ve got to go back to the hospital.  If you’d check in with Isaac when you get home to make sure that everything’s okay with him and give him a heads up before he heads out to work, that’d be great.” Melissa smiled.

“You don’t want to have the ‘you’re going to have to masturbate in public’ talk with him do you.” Scott grinned.

“The don’t do it in public talk was enough with you and with Stiles.” She sighed.

“Yeah, you kind of got double duty with the two of us.” Scott smiled.

“How’s he doing, really?”

“I don’t know.  He’s been quiet and angry and ... I don’t think he’s remotely near a happy place right now.”

“I was afraid of that.” Melissa sighed before getting up.  “I’ll check in on him when I get back to the hospital and can use my cell.” She waves as Scott went for his break to eat and try to do some homework, all while not flaunting his naked body to his boss who was being remarkably professional about all this.

“Deaton, you’re... You know you can make requests too right?” Scott asked before closing.

“Do you want me to?” Deaton blinked at him.

“Well no.  But...”

“Scott I’m a Druid.  Nudity is part of the job.  Have you ever heard the term skyclad?” Scott shook his head.  “It’s a word meaning you have to preform the magic naked and outdoors usually.” Scott’s eyes got wide.  “So I have a different view on nudity then most.  But I also am more keenly aware of consent and desire and I know you don’t feel that way towards me as I don’t towards you.  So I do not see the need to make any requests of you.” Deaton shrugged as he finished locking up, taking Scott to his bike.

“Thanks Deaton.” Scott smiled as he put on his helmet.

“My pleasure Scott, my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come


	6. Boy interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to find a middle ground with the nudity, not that he’s remotely happy to be in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 8 and 5 have been written at this point. Now I just need to get us to that point. Which means 6 and 7 have to be written. -smiles- I hope you guys enjoy all the work that’s going into this as well as accept my apology for not updating for ages. Between not having time to write before my net got cut off to not having the time to post with out my net, it’s been a nightmare at times.
> 
> So trigger warnings, Stiles is in a dark place. There’s yelling, rape mentioned, suicide talk, and other dark themes. It’s a short chapter, but it is mostly to explain Stiles’ mindset.

Stiles had his work set out across the three desks he kept in his room for doing his homework.  His attention would sometimes wander and he’d have to spend time on other projects or other endeavor so he’d set it up so that he could seamlessly go from one project to the next and back again as he needed.  And while he was utterly pissed off still about his day he did have one good thing to say about this that he’d never thought about.  Being naked at home at least made it easier to go to the masturbation breaks he’d need in between projects from time, and since he was supposed to be naked he didn’t figure there was any sense closing or hiding his porn so when he was one with a heavy bout of jerking off he’d just pause the porn and leave it open on the laptop as he went back to homework.  And sure he’d maybe jerked off more today then he normally would because of this, but he was still not counting this as a full positive to his day.   
  
Though as he settled in for his sixth orgasm since getting home he had to admit on some level that it was nice not to have to get dressed and worry about putting everything away or getting caught.  Though part of that last part was tinged by the fact that he really didn’t give a flying fuck if his father caught him or not now.  His father who’d some how had the insane idea that this would help, didn’t get consideration when it came to finding Stiles naked and jerking off or watching filthy porn that he’d normally be embarrassed about getting caught watching.  Frankly his father had sentenced him to public fucking so he didn’t get a say in Stiles’ porn habits right now.   
  
Stiles effectively gave himself hate sex as he focused on not only how horny he was, but how much he was angry at his father before cumming and cleaning up to go back to algebra.  He was in the middle of balancing an equation when he heard the knock on his door.  He glared at the door but ignored it.  The knock came again and Stiles fought off the urge to curse, instead stood up, make sure he’d wiped down enough from his last orgasm and opened his door wide.   
  
“Most people take the not answering as a sign that MAYBE the naked teenager inside wants nothing to do with you.” Stiles’ voice was full of acid just then.   
  
“Stiles I’m  your father I...”   
  
“Am supposed to look out for me, protect me, and oh I don’t know maybe CLOTH me some times?” Stiles glared.   
  
“Stiles it’s not...”   
  
“I honestly don’t care.  You clearly didn’t.”   
  
“Stiles I care about you, I just..”   
  
“You just what?  Thought that publicly humiliating me and letting Jackson fucking Whittemore decide when and what my first time EVER of having sex was going to be and be like, would some how magically fix my issues?” He saw the shock in his dad’s face.  “Yeah, I’m not a virgin now, thanks to you and that jack ass.  Never mind I wanted to save myself for the person I’m into, no mater how stupid that is or was...” He sighed.  “The point is I effectively got told you signed me up as a rape victim and now I’m going to just stop having issues, woo isn’t being a parent so much fun.” Stiles turned away.   
  
“Stiles I just thought that maybe you...”   
  
“What?  Needed to get laid?  Needed to get laid by like... Twenty or forty guys in an afternoon?  Needed to have perfect strangers film me naked and worse?” He looked at his dad.  “Do you know how much I hate this?” John looked at his son.  “You are so fucking lucky you’re not a werewolf.” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“And why’s that?” John sighed.   
  
“Because if you were you’d have to smell just how mad I am.” He looked at his dad.  “I feel violated, raped, used, soiled, and if I ever wear less then six layers of clothing after this it’ll be a wonder.” He went back to his chair to go to his homework.   
  
“Stiles.  I’m sure it’s not as bad as...”   
  
“You know I have to wait a solid two weeks AFTER this before I can file the papers to be emancipated and move out?” Stiles said over his shoulder.  “I didn’t know that till I looked it up today.” He looked at his father.  “Because that’s where I am right now in my head.  I don’t only not want to talk to you, but I don’t even want to live here anymore.” Stiles turned to his father.  “And they wont let me transfer in the middle of the year either.” He gave a cold look at his father who was more then a little shocked.  “So I’m going to slowly pack up my stuff and spend this week avoiding you and finding a place to live so I can work out the rest of this school year and then I’m moving away and I’m not coming back and I don’t care if I leave the pack.  Because the likelihood of actually getting who I wanted now that I’m effectively a whore is out the window, not that it was even in the same hemisphere with me.” Stiles sighed.  “So thank you, you’ve gotten me out of my shell, and into a burning rage filled hell where I’m never going to trust anyone again and probably wont ever have a normal sexual encounter for the rest of my life because everything else I deal with is going to be linked to this.” Stiles went back to his work.   
  
“Stiles...” Stiles didn’t even react.  John sighed and left the room.  He wasn’t even remotely sure what to do to fix this.  He knew once his son was signed up that there wasn’t any going back.  And Melissa calling him and telling him that he needed to get home and talk to his son had tipped him off that it was worse then he’s thought.  But as he sat in the kitchen and wondered when his baby boy had gotten trapped in all of this and wrapped up in all these issues he wasn’t sure.  He sat there and heard his son’s cell phone go off upstairs.  A little while later Stiles came down, holding his cell and going to the fridge to get a drink.  “Can we talk?”   
  
“Emergency Pack meeting.” Stiles said as he finished his drink and sat out the food to thaw for supper later.   
  
“No healthy veggie burgers tonight?” John asked as he looked at the normal hamburger.   
  
“I’m not exactly big on the whole, prolonging your life thing right now.” Stiles felt his shoulders shake as he said it.   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“What!??” Stiles turned around yelling.   
  
“STILES I AM YOUR FATHER AND I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO IN THIS MANOR!” John shouted back.   
  
“Fine.” Stiles opened his arms.   
  
“What is bothering you so much about all this, I know you don’t like it and you’re upset, but help me understand the root of all this.”   
  
“I’m not sure I can do that.” Stiles looked at his dad.  “Where to start?  The fact that I am actually bi?  That I’m into a guy who’s older but old fashioned?  That I figured saving myself for marriage or at least the right person was a right I wasn’t going to have to work about.  Granted I kind of figured I’d die a virgin before now because every time I relax at all something horrible happens and I have to watch people I care about die?  Or the fact that you took away something that meant more to me then I had words for, even if it was a wild crazy hope, it was what kept me going and kept me coming out alive from each supernatural and paranormal attack to the next.  And right now I feel hollow and empty and if I get attacked by another supernatural creature now I have less protection then I had before, and less of if any will to actually live through the attacks?” He looked at his dad.  “I got beaten bloody because I tried to save two of my friends from a mad man with a sword.” He looked at his dad.  “Now I’m likely to die because I can’t even wear anything to cover any part of me.” He held his dad’s gaze.  “And I’m not sure I want to live.  Don’t worry about suicide.  I’ve seen enough ghosts to know that doesn’t end well for me.  I just don’t think I’ll make the effort to come out alive next time now.” Stiles picked up the meat and pulled out the veggie burgers and set them out to thaw.  “And maybe that’s how it should be.”   
  
“Stiles...”   
  
“I have to go.  Pack meeting.” Stiles walked out and John was left sitting there wondering if he was as shitty a parent as he felt he was right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and I’ll be caught up


	7. More then Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally has some time with Isaac to hash out his issues with everything and maybe that’s a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if we can keep this chapter from being as horribly dark as the last chapter was shall we? My notes only deal with up to chapter 10 so if I get that part in the posting it’ll be a while before I get more posted for this. I hope you understand.

“Your phone off?” Isaac met Scott at the top of the stairs.   
  
“I...” Scott looked at his back pack.  “Dead.” He sighed.  “Sorry I forgot to plug it in at work.”   
  
“Ah.  Derek called, emergency pack meeting.” Isaac held up his phone.   
  
“K.  Do I have time for a shower?” Scott looked hopeful.   
  
“I suppose.” Isaac seemed like he just didn’t care right then.   
  
“Thanks, a customer came in and wanted me to get fucked by his dog and I can’t even smell how bad I must smell right now.” Scott shuddered as he went up the steps and headed to his room.   
  
“You let a dog fuck you?” Isaac asked following Scott into his bathroom.  It wasn’t like he had any privacy to worry about anyways so Scott didn’t say anything.   
  
“Yeah.” Scott nodded, pulling out the extra strength shampoo he’d bought a while back.  As a werewolf and being so sensitive to smells, he’d had to play around to find one that worked for him.   
  
“How was it?” Isaac asked quietly.   
  
“Strange, primal, and actually kind of hot.  Of course that might have been the wolf part of my brain when the dog knotted and turned on me, coupled with the guy jerking me off.” Scott blushed a little.   
  
“Oh.” Isaac sounded strange.   
  
“Are you into that sort of thing?” Scott looked over at Isaac who blushed.  “Because there’s nothing wrong with that if it does trip your trigger.” Scott shrugged.  “I mean it was hot, not something I’d thought about before, but... Yeah it was hot.” Scott nodded more to himself as he went about showering.   
  
“I kind of think it’s hot that you went through it more then the act itself.” Isaac looked down.   
  
“Isaac...” Scott paused.  “Does this have something to do with why you’ve been avoiding me today.”   
  
“I’ve not...”   
  
“Izzy.” Scott turned and faced Isaac who was still looking down.   
  
“I just...” Isaac blushed before looking up. “Yeah, it does.” Isaac got up and walked out of the room, sitting down on the floor with his back to Scott in Scott’s bedroom.   
  
“You smell like you’re ashamed of something.”   
  
“Just... You know.” Isaac shrugged trying to reign in his warring emotions.   
  
“Do you have feelings for me?” Scott asked as he stopped the shower.   
  
“If I did would that be so bad?” Isaac said more into his knees.   
  
“No.” Scott answered truthfully.  “No it wouldn’t be bad at all.” Isaac turned around confused, having clearly heard the honesty in Scott’s heart beat.   
  
“You’re not mad?”   
  
“Isaac, I’m not mad at you for this or anything else.” Scott looked him in the eyes.  “I promise.” His heart beat steady and even.   
  
“Okay.” Isaac blushed and turned away.   
  
“Listen today I’ve been with guys which was a first for me.  I was with Stiles, which was a first for both of us, and I got fucked by a dog, and hugged my naked mother.” Scott shook his head as he washed the shampoo out.  “It’s been a strange day.   
  
“Melissa’s naked too?” Isaac’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Yeah, in fact I kind of need to talk to you about that.” Scott got out of the shower drying off.  “Dad apparently can sign mom up for outreach because she’s still got his last name and is my primary care giver.  They told her today that they’ll check and call tomorrow but since she’s your primary guardian...”   
  
“I may be joining you guys tomorrow...” Isaac blanched at the idea.   
  
“So if you’re wanting your first time to be something important, then... You might want to pick who you want it to be with.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“I kind of thought my first time would be with Alison.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Yeah, I kind of thought your first time would be too.” Scott put a hand on his adoptive brother’s shoulder.  “But if you want me to...”   
  
“Can I suck your cock?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Sure, no ones really wanted to do that today.” Scott smiled as he sat down on his bed and Isaac squatted down between his legs and wrapped his lips around Scott’s cock head.  “Fuck...” Scott blushed as he entered the wet heat of Isaac’s mouth.  Isaac smiled up to him as he wrapped his lips around more of Scott’s solid meat pole and worked his way down, cradling Scott’s balls in his hand as he went to down farther till he pretty quickly had most of Scott in his throat before looking up to give him wolf amber eyes and pulling back up the shaft to catch his breath.   
  
“Fuck.” Scott said again, his body shaking.   
  
“Was it good?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Good?” Scott looked at him like he’d lost his mind.  “That’s the best I’ve ever had!” Scott grinned.  “You can feel free to do that anytime you want!” Isaac got a goofy smile on his face before going back down on Scott.  It wasn’t long before Scott found himself emptying his balls yet again today, but this time into a willing mouth that had him begging for more.  Isaac pulled off, Scott’s essence still on his tongue and kissed Scott.  The two wolves were more then aroused when the chime came in from Isaac’s discarded phone telling them that they needed to get to Derek’s for the meeting.   
  
“Shit.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“After?” Scott hoped.   
  
“After.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“Good.  Because I can’t wait to get back here and see about making this special for you.” Scott grinned, gripping Isaac’s jean clad ass as they kissed again.   
  
“We’d better cool off on the way to the pack meeting.”   
  
“Right because you hanging on to me while you’re clothed and I’m naked on my bike is really going to promote a sense of decorum.” Scott grinned as he picked up his helmet and headed for the door.   
  
“Oh... Uh, we might have to make a stop on the way....” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Why?” Scott looked back.   
  
“Your bike vibrates, and I’ll be against you... And... These jeans are tight.” Isaac blushed horribly as he looked at the ground.   
  
“Only if you let me blow you when we stop.”   
  
“Ok!” Isaac grinned.   
  
One lengthy stop in a truck stop rest area half way to Derek’s and one practiced blowjob later, Isaac was content to hold onto Scott and ride the rest of the way, his dopey smile firmly in place as he tried not to replay his first blow job in his mind again and again.


	8. Wait, what the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a minor crisis that he never thought he’d have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Ract46 and the beautifully crafted stories posted recently. I have no idea where my notes went so I’m probably skipping a whole bunch of them and making this happen because I think we’re all in the mood for this to happen.
> 
> I wrote chapter 8 before I did chapter 5, purely because I suck at keeping track of my notes. They are found now and things should be getting on track soon enough.

“And they’re naked because?” Derek crossed his arms while he glared from the two naked teenagers to the rest of the pack.   
  
“Because their families signed them up for the NIS program at school.” Jackson grinned.   
  
“Right... And you’re not wearing cloths now because...” He looked at Scott.   
  
“We got signed up for the at home part of it too.  It’s... We have to be naked all the time.” He sighed.   
  
“Listen, it’s only for a few more days and then it’s over and we can go back to pretending you all haven’t seen me naked.” Stiles crossed his arms glaring around the room.   
  
“Right....” Derek glanced at Stiles and then looked at Scott who quickly shook his head, now would not be the time to tell Derek that Stiles was wanting to sleep with him.  Not when his business was all out in the open for everyone to see.  And in some cases very aggressively touch and fondle.  One of you being forced to be a nudist and a slut could be hard on the relationship.   
  
“Anyways.” Derek sighed.  “We’re dealing with someone casting curses and things in our territory.  We think it’s either a druid going dark or a witch.” Derek brought up pictures on the screens he’d had installed.  “As you can see they’ve done things that melting faces shut, disfigurement that has no known cause, and other very dangerous shit to people who as far as we can tell are perfectly normal and innocent.” He rolled his shoulders.  “We need to see about putting a stop to this shit before it gets any farther out of hand.”   
  
“We don’t need another Jennifer.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Scott, you Isaac and Jackson head towards the north part of town.  I’ll take Danny and Stiles with me.  And Lydia, Alison and the twins can head out towards the east.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded, getting to his feet.  “I have a towel in my bag so I don’t sit bare assed on your seats.” Stiles walked out.   
  
“He’s not doing so hot with this is he?” Derek waited till he heard Stiles’ heart beet out of range of hearing what they were talking about.   
  
“He wanted to save his virginity for the guy he likes.. And he knew the guy didn’t like him back like that so he kind of went introverted over that and everything and... Well...” Scott shrugged.  “His dad didn’t understand and signed him up for this to help him get out of his head... Not realizing he made it worse.”   
  
“Great.  Who’s the guy?” Scott looked away, as did the rest of them.  “What?”   
  
“It’s okay.  You’ll get it soon.” Danny patted Derek on the shoulder as he headed towards the door.   
  
“Seriously, who’s the guy?”   
  


***

  
  
The ride in the car was insanely tense as Derek drove, looking with his werewolf eyes for any hint of the paranormal while he also tried not to think about everything Stiles had ever said around him.  Trying to find the hint of Stiles’ attraction.  And there might have been a sly glance at Stiles’ naked body and maybe he looked longer then he actually had to... But none of that mattered really.  He was realizing that Stiles wasn’t wanting to talk to him from the sheer way he seemed to be staring out of the window as they drove through the town.   
  
His body language closed off as he sat there hunched in on himself trying to hide with out hiding.  And Derek was kind of impressed that he wasn’t doing much to try to hide his semi aroused state even if the school insisted he had to be a nudist.  He wondered if he should ask Stiles about it.  About anything.  It was clear Stiles didn’t want to tell him that he’d wanted to save himself for Derek.  The fact that no one else had wanted to tell him had meant they thought he’d react bad.   
  
“So... This program?” Derek started, gripping the steering wheel.   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles asked still looking through the window.   
  
“You’re not really enjoying it are you?” Derek said softly to which Stiles actually snorted.   
  
“No.  I’m not.” Stiles sighed.  “Would you like to have to walk around naked and having random people touch you and make what should have been something special that you got a say in giving away into something that you’ll regret for the rest of your life?” He was radiating pure negativity and Derek spared a glance at Danny in the mirror who was looking more then a little worried.   
  
“I know it’s not what you wanted.” Derek started in a voice as neutral and calm as he could make it.   
  
“That’s an understatement.” Stiles quipped.   
  
“But maybe it’s not all bad?” Derek spared a glance at Stiles who was giving him a withering look.  “No I’m serious.  I know you’re not sleeping with who you would want, but have you ever thought that maybe this is a way to help you get over who ever it is?” Derek asked openly.   
  
“If drinking myself stupid in the woods, and all the times I’ve nearly died haven’t cured me of how I feel I highly doubt being made to spread my legs in public for anyone with a cock is really going to do much except turn me off of sex for a really long time.” Stiles said darkly.   
  
“I suppose that’s true.” Derek muttered to himself, silently berating himself for having thought for any moment that anything that came out of his mouth was going to be of any help here.  Though as the alpha he felt he had to say something.  So sighing he started again.  “Or you could use it to your advantage?” Stiles turned and looked at him fully then.  “Seriously.  You’re expected to have sex thrust upon you from all sides and just take it, but have you thought about using this as your opening to talk to the guy you’re into and ask him if he’d sleep with you?”He kept one eye on the road as he looked at Stiles.   
  
“I...” Stiles paused.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I think we’re here.” Stiles pointed to a purple cloud twisting in on itself over a patch of forest.   
  
“Oh...” Derek felt something in him tighten as if he suddenly felt rejected.   
  
“And on that note, please stop the car I’d very much like to get out now.” Danny sighed.   
  
“What?” Stiles turned to Danny confused.   
  
“Stop. The. Car.” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose as the Derek pulled over.  “I’m only going to say this once, so both of you listen up.  You’re both impossibly insane for wanting to do this now.  Stiles Derek knows you want him.  Derek, Stiles now knows you want him.  You’re hemming and hawing and being insane and both of you acting like the other one should make the first move because the other one can’t possibly know how you’re feeling and you’re driving me insane.  I’ll be outside dealing with the mystical flavor of insane while you two get your shit together.” He opened his door and stepped out before walking up to Derek’s window and making him roll it down.  “Sort your shit out.” And he walked off to check out the area.   
  
“So...” Stiles said after a long period of silence.   
  
“Yeah...” Derek sat there looking at Danny’s back.   
  
“And the reason you’re not just taking me like everyone else has been?” Stiles sounded a little hurt by his own words.   
  
“Because everyone else seems to just take and I figured if you wanted me to you’d ask.” Derek looked at him.   
  
“Really, I can’t keep random strangers from fucking me in public and I have to ask you to fuck me?” Stiles felt his temper reacting to the situation more then anything else.   
  
“Maybe I wanted it to mean more for both of us then some stranger on the street.” Derek yelled.   
  
“Uh, guys..” Danny was stepping back as a purple white light began to fill the section of forest in front of them.   
  
“Maybe I wanted you to ask me out on a date and treat me like a person instead of something to wrap around your cock when you got board or worse out right ignored all the time because I’m the frail human and not some giant mountain of werewolf muscle.” Stiles gestured wildly with his hands.   
  
“And maybe I figured you’d have the guts to tell me if you wanted me to know.” Derek glared.  “You clearly didn’t think too much of me if you never told me.”   
  
“I don’t think much of you?  You’ve effectively made me feel like I’m the ugly step sister for years, and the least useful or the most un-useful in anything we’ve ever had to face!” Stiles yelled.   
  
“Guy’s I think you might...”   
  
“And it never occurred to you that might be concern?”   
  
“Beyond you worried my dad would shoot you if you came carrying my dead and mangled corpse to him?” Stiles countered, the both of them utterly missing the nearly blinding light up a head as they continued to yell.   
  
“You know for someone so fucking bright all the time you have to be one of the most childish idiotic...”   
  
“Not much of a child now that I’ve been the fucking post for a town of horny teenagers and had to grow up fighting werewolves and monsters and all of this....”   
  
“Not the point.  You want to be treated like an adult, act like it!” Derek growled.   
  
“Oh like you, DEREK SMASH DEREK ANGRY DEREK PISSY DEREK...”   
  
“GUYS!” Danny screamed, well behind the car.  They both turned.   
  
“What?!” He was pointing.  They turned around and looked at the blinding white light tinged with a dark purple just as it consumed the car they were in from sight.   
  
“Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Danny at the end by the way.


	9. Relics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An artifact in the supernatural community is always wonky. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 9 and 10 are the last of my notes folks, then I have to decide where this is going.

“You okay?” Danny was standing over him speaking.  He slowly sat up.   
  
“Yeah, how’s Derek?”   
  
“Uh…” Danny blinked.  “You are Derek?”   
  
“No I’m Stiles, did the magic hit you in your head?” Stiles rolled his eyes and then looked down at his fully clothed body and slowly started to realize that he wasn’t in _his_ body anymore.  As he looked over to where Danny had clearly pulled them form the crash they’d had from the blinding light he saw his body laying naked near by.  “The fuck.” He rushed over to his body and started to shake it till his body snarled awake, eyes blood red as he growled. “Oh that’s not fair.” Stiles grumbled as he looked at his body.   
  
“What… I… how?” Derek looked at Danny.   
  
“Search me, some sort of body swapping spell.  I’m honestly not sure how that works.  All I know is that it seems to have switched you guys, and did nothing else, I didn’t even know it’d had swapped your bodies till Stiles woke up in your body.  I thought it was just some sort of knock out spell to start with.”   
  
“Get my kit from the trunk.” Stiles pointed to the vehicle.   
  
“This is going to take some getting used to.” Derek said as he looked down at Stiles’ naked body from the point of view of inside the flesh of it and suddenly wasn’t sure if he wanted to be sitting out here in the nude with a magic this powerful so near by.   
  
“Don’t you even think about putting cloths on.” Stiles pointed at him.   
  
“Why…”   
  
“Because if you so much as put a shirt or a sock on that body I have to do another full period of this and I’m not going through this shit again just because you felt like you needed to cover up my body while you’re inside it… and that sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth.”   
  
“And none of the rest or your word vomit coming out of my mouth was in the slightest way wrong?” Derek glared.   
  
“Suck it up half pint.” Stiles grinned.   
  
“I have fangs and claws in this body, do you really want to go pissing me off.”   
  
“I’m not sure you do.” Stiles interjected.   
  
“What?” Derek looked thrown there.   
  
“I’m not feeling the edge of my adhd, at all.  I’m feeling calm and collected in a way I’ve never really had before and now I’m in your body… so clearly the adhd was a physical thing in that body.  Which you’ll need to take a hit from the meds in a bit.” Stiles looked down at Derek’s watch.  “Sure you’re eyes changed, but I think that has more to do with your soul or what have you then your body’s physical powers.  So maybe you have the catalyst to change my eyes but I’m betting the rest of it is in this body.”   
  
“Great.” Derek sighed and sat down, flexing his hand and glaring with his red eyes when nothing happened to his hand.   
  
“You’ll have to tell me how to trigger it.”   
  
“Why so you can hurt yourself?” Derek glared, his look taking on a more sullen look as he pouted.   
  
“I will not hurt myself with your claws… and that still sounds wrong.” Stiles sighed, Danny came back with the kit and handed it to Stiles, who hissed the second he touched the strap of the bag.  “Fuck.” He sighed.   
  
“What?” Derek looked over concerned.   
  
“The bag is warded, the only way to touch it is with my body.” He pushed it towards Derek who opened it and looked inside for the first time at the secrets Stiles kept hidden in the bag from everyone.   
  
“Well this is just all sorts of fun.” Stiles sighed.  “I have a werewolf body with werewolf powers and no idea how to use them and you have my body with no werewolf defenses but apparently the access to all my lovely magic.” He sulked.   
  
“Does my face look like that all the time?” Derek sighed as he glanced up at Stiles before looking back at the bag.  “I have no clue what I’m looking for…”   
  
“Blue orb about the size of a baseball.”   
  
“This?” Derek held it up.   
  
“Yep, now hold it up and say the spell.” He sulked.   
  
“Spell?”   
  
“Regari Nexus Vix.” Stiles intoned but wasn’t at all shocked when nothing happened.   
  
“Okay… Regari Nexus Vix…” Derek shouted as the orb nearly blinded them with blue light before pointing a single shaft of it into the distance.  “What’s…”   
  
“Hand Danny the silver container in the bag, unscrew it for him.” Derek nodded and did exactly that.  “Danny go scoop up the artifact it’s on the other end of that shaft of light.  You should be okay while you’re on your own.  I don’t want to risk us switching bodies again and not being in the right order.”   
  
“Yeah….” Danny ducked through the brush towards where the light went.   
  
‘My first spell.” Derek grinned.   
  
“Yeah that rush you’re feeling kind of like being high?” Derek nodded.  “That’ll crash as soon as the spell’s over and you’ll feel like there’s no light in the world and like you’re going to die if you don’t do another spell right away.  It’s a bitch, but that’s the price of using that much magic in one burst.”   
  
“That much… I’ve seen you do something like that before and be fine afterwards.”   
  
“That’s because I know enough about my body and my strength to not use most of the magic in one go.  You made what should have just been a small flicker of light into a blinding illumination.  Effectively wasting a LOT of energy on one spell.”   
  
“Does it always feel this… good?” Derek blushed, feeling himself become aroused at the magic.   
  
“Yeah.  Yeah it does.” Stiles admitted.  “It’s why some people fall into using it all the time for everything.  Hell some people try hard to never feel the crash of it because they’re always doing something to counter balance it all out with more and more magic, which ultimately leads to a bigger and bigger crash.  I just take the crash and keep going.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“But if you could…”   
  
“It can get big enough that when the magic stops your back lash can kill people standing around you while making you wish you’d died.” Stiles looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Right, going to have to learn to hold back a little.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Yeah, going to have to figure out how long we’re like this because if you have to cast another spell at all… yeah we’re going to have to work on your level of control.” Stiles’ eyes got distant as he seemed to be hearing something.   
  
“Danny on his way back?”   
  
“Is that what I’m hearing?”   
  
“Among other things I’m sure.” Derek sighed.  “Not the best place to activate your hearing, but not the worst either.”   
  
“How do you and Scott deal with tall this input….” Stiles blinked as if the whole world seemed to be glowing in a new what that he’d never seen before.   
  
“You adapt.  Scott handles it pretty well.”   
  
“Yeah probably because he had me to talk him down as he learned each sense all over again… gods I can see smells.”   
  
“What?” Derek frowned.   
  
“You don’t have that?”   
  
“No….”   
  
“I can see you surrounded in little glowing clouds of smell….” Stiles frowned.  “Why would I have that in this body and you wouldn’t?”   
  
“Maybe it’s your spark.” Derek frowned.  “You had the spark before you learned to tap into magic.  It was in your soul… so if you took that spark and added it with werewolf senses…”   
  
“You get synesthesia.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“When two or more senses get cross wired in the brain and allow you to use them as a whole new sense.  In this case your nose and your eyes… they work to let me seen scents like some people can see colors when they hear music.  Sort of like Ducalion can sense people’s hidden skills before he even meets them.” Stiles reasoned.   
  
“Maybe.” Derek nodded.  “Makes me wonder if that power will be there when I get back into that body.” He pondered.   
  
“Maybe.  Or if I’ll take it with me which will be strange to my nose blind human nose.”   
  
“I wasn’t going to call it that.”   
  
“You’re a born wolf you probably never…”   
  
“This is how I saw the world when I was younger.  The werewolf part doesn’t start in till you hit puberty.” Derek shrugged.   
  
“So you’re saying you spent the first 10-12 years of your life like a human?”   
  
“Yeah.  And then it was like everything was switched on.  Sure we had a little more warning and I could see when some senses would kick up unexpectedly.  But for the most part till I was in my early teens, I was effectively human.”   
  
“Huh.  That’s interesting.” Stiles turned before Danny came out of the brush holding the closed container.   
  
“What do I do with this?”   
  
“Put it in my bag and have Derek close the bag.  Then put it in the trunk.  I hadn’t warded against humans, because why would I.  But apparently I’m going to have to rethink my wards if I can’t touch the bag in different bodies.”   
  
“I’m not sure how you’d even prepare for something like that.” Derek shook his head.   
  
“Oh there’s a whole classification of spells based around telling if someone’s who they say or think they are.  I just hadn’t gotten into them that much.  Kind of like how I don’t bother with astrology even though I’m pretty sure it plays a part in magic, I don’t understand it since from a scientific stand point the earth’s orbit changes every few thousand years, kind of like how there’s now 13 zodiac signs instead of 12, and we’re also moving up and down inside our galaxy while also spinning in a spiral around our sun that’s also moving up and down in our galaxy while our galaxy moves in space.  So if nothing is every ‘fixed’ then how can it have an over arching ‘fixed’ effect on anything?”   
  
“And now I know why I never paid attention to your spell training.” Derek sighed.  “Thoughts like that just hurt my head.”   
  
“Really?  I think about stuff like that all the time.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Uh question.” Danny pulled their attention back to him.  “Why did you want this back in the car, it’s not like we can drive it anywhere…” He pointed to the fact the engine was effectively sitting in the front seat.   
  
“Right… call one of the other groups, we need to get a ride.” Derek looked over at Danny.   
  
“Just not Jackson’s group because he’ll be a dick about this.”   
  
“Jackson would not….” Derek started but Stiles looked at him carefully   
  
“You’re in my body, that he can make the reasonable request to fuck, and I’m in your body and we really don’t know how that factors into the rules of the thing, maybe I’m off limits now, maybe I’m not.  I seriously don’t know.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Why on earth would the program cover the paranormal?” Derek rolled his eyes.   
  
“I don’t know, maybe because they started it in a paranormal hot spot.” Stiles glared.  “All I know is I don’t want to tempt Jackson to show his ass and be an asshole about this.”   
  
“Fine.” Derek growled.   
  
“Right…” Danny scrolled through his contacts.  “I’ll just call Lydia then…” He shook his head as he made the call.   
  


***

  
  
“The sheer massiveness to the calculations needed to switch minds with someone is large enough that we don’t’ have a computer large enough to calculate.  Hell I’m not sure a whole network of quantum computers could do it.” Lydia was looking them up and down.   
  
“Yeah, and the magic should be nearly impossible.  It’s like someone drew a nth dimensional fractal pattern by hand, it’s insanely delicate and immensely powerful and shouldn’t be possible in the slightest.” Stiles shrugged, his eyes a glowing purple as he looked at the artifact.   
  
“And then there’s the whole stop gap measures it’s implementing.” Lydia frowned.   
  
“Like him having werewolf eyes in my body, and my having magic sight in this one, yeah I know.  It’s like it’s treating his flame of his alpha-hood like a spark for the magic and my spark like his flame.  I can barely do the shifting thing.  It hurts a hell of a lot to attempt it.” He shook his head.  “But I can.  Magic’s almost impossible.  It’s like starting out from scratch again.”   
  
“You shouldn’t practice too much.” Lydia looked up at him.   
  
“Or when I leave Derek will have magic on top of his werewolf stuff and have even more shit to deal with, yeah I know.” Stiles nodded. “I’ve been trying to limit myself to just the unconscious things I can’t stop.”   
  
“Like?” Derek frowned.   
  
“The magic sight, flexing my magic here and there out of habit.  And I’m mostly trying to not do half the stuff I need to do to maintain my magic working properly that I’ve ingrained into a habit.  So right now it’s hard to stop myself from doing little things.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Is everything supposed to itch this much.” Derek glared as he scratched at his skin again.   
  
“No it’s not….” Stiles frowned as he watched Derek pace.   
  
“Stiles what if his flame the thing that allows for his transformation into a wolf is effecting your body like your magic is his?”   
  
‘What like I’m growing a new form?” Stiles frowned and then looked at Derek with his magic sight.  “Shit…” He sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re trying to transform aren’t you?”   
  
“Not so much trying, as every little emotion feels so raw and my body wants to transform but can’t.” Derek sighed.   
  
“Yeah, well you’re possibly giving me shape shifting magic by doing it.” Stile sighed.   
  
“What would you even change into?” Derek frowned.   
  
“I don’t know but I have a feeling we’re going to find out sooner rather then later.” Stiles sighed.  “Because your aura keeps shifting and spiking… and I’m not even remotely sure how to predict what you’ll turn me into.”   
  
“How’s the study of the artifact going?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“The runes translate to ‘what ever ye be ye be.’, which is a powerful statement in magic, but doesn’t translate to body swapping magic.  Hell all I can find is references to chaos magic and some of the deeper things.” He held up the book he was in.  “Who ever made this totem, it’s designed to do something but not this.  It seemed to have reacted to Derek and I and did this.” He glanced at Danny.  “You might have been in way more danger then we thought when we sent you out into the forest to get it.”   
  
“Nice to know after the fact.” Danny muttered.   
  
“So… it just changes things?” Derek frowned.   
  
“People, places, things, it’s an artifact of random change near as I can tell.  Why it preformed a spell that is effectively impossible to cast you’ve got me.  No one’s ever preformed a perfect body swap before.  I mean hell, the closest thing I’ve ever even seen was in one of the shamanism books I have that talks about sharing the body of animals.  Sure the druids had the power to possibly change themselves into animals but that was because of the old powers they served.  Once those powers went to sleep, they lost a lot of their power.  Jennifer’s ritual woke up one of those old powers, and because of it druids all over the globe have started to feel powers they haven’t seen in eons.” He shook his head.  “And spark witches like me are getting full on magic again.  Making me a hedge witch now.  But this… this was made from even before the time of the druids.  The runes are some of the oldest things on record and near as I can tell the stone it’s carved out of isn’t native to this part of the world.  Hell I’m not sure it’s native to this world.”   
  
“Outer space?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Maybe.  Outer space or one of the various outer realms that exist.  I can’t be for sure.  If I was in my body there are spells I could try to find out.  But if Derek tries them he’ll end up on his ass unconscious for a week, and if I try them in this body I’m likely to start a fire.” Stiles shook his head.  “No, there’s no two ways about it.  This thing is old, powerful, and we are so out of our depth with it.” He sighed.   
  
“So who do we take it to to ask questions?” Scott turned to Derek.   
  
“I’ll have to call in a favor but I think I know someone who might be able to help.”   
  
“Who are you calling?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Someone I met a long time ago.” Derek walked off with his cell phone.


	10. Back to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bodies swapped, Stiles and Derek are struggling what to think and what to feel as their new powers grow and they have even more things to contend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are exactly 14 chapters to this story. So you only have 4 more chapters to look forwards to. Sorry folks. But on the bright side, this should be done this year.

Stiles was rubbing his forehead by the time Derek got back.  He’d tried to listen in to the conversation but had over taxed his new hearing and ended up with too much sensory input to understand a damn thing that had been said.  And the fact he couldn’t just do the spells he needed was starting to get frustrating as hell as he stood there looking at his naked body and wishing for the first time in a long time that he was over there.  Of course looking at his naked body wasn’t exactly a brilliant move.  He felt himself growing aroused as he looked at the body that, until today, he’d worn every day of his life.  He’d grown up masturbating and worshiping that body and found it attractive.  And as his new body’s cock swelled he coughed and excused himself.  He was almost to the bathroom when Derek walked up to him.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.” Stiles waved him off.   
  
“You’ve got the look of something is wrong.  Tell me.”   
  
“I have to take care of a biological situation.”   
  
“Meaning?” Derek crossed his arms.   
  
“Looking at my naked body on you has your cock rock hard over here and I’m going to go jerk off so I can stand up with out announcing to the world that your cock wants to play.” Stiles growled.   
  
“Oh...” Derek blushed.  “Maybe I could... help...” He bit his lip.   
  
“Are you saying it would be less weird if I let you jerk me off using my hands on your cock because you know what your body likes?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Sure, let’s go with that...” Stiles watches his face pink up, catching Derek in a bit of a lie.  He may not be practiced in reading hearts or hearing lies like a werewolf should, but he knew that body and he knew it’s tells first hand.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles opened the door and Derek slid in, almost full blown blushing by the time he closed the door behind them.  “So... how do you want to do this?” Stiles asked carefully.   
  
“Take the pants off, and I’ll get the supplies...” Stiles frowned but Derek went to the edge of the rather spacious bathroom he’d built here in the loft and opened a hidden panel where he picked up a small kit full of various lotions, lubes, and a couple sex toys.   
  
“Okay, now you’re just giving me all kinds of ideas and questions.” Stiles muttered as he took off the pants Derek had put on the body, undoing the jeans and sliding out of them, not sure why he needed to take them clean off.  But as he pulled down the very filled out boxer briefs he whistled.  “Damn Derek.” He smirked, holding the very hard and very large cock in his hands.  “This looks like a lot of work to maintain.” He smiled.   
  
“You have no idea.” Derek sighed as he walked over and helped Stiles out of his jeans and underwear.  “Loose the shirt too.  It’s been long enough that it’s likely to be ruined if we don’t take it off too.” Stiles frowned but took the shirt off and was suddenly standing there as naked as Derek had been since they got back in his body.   
  
“What now.”   
  
“Sit on the bench in the tub.” Stiles nodded and climbed in, well aware suddenly of how different it was to try to move with skill and precision in someone else’s body.  But he finally found himself sitting down and looking at his own body and noting how hard his own cock was becoming.  Clearly they had a similar attraction to one another.  But he didn’t know what to do with that just now.   
  
“Okay, bite down on this.” Derek handed Stiles a bit that seemed to be made out of some kind of silicone, with a perfect set of Derek’s fang marks in it.  He raised an eyebrow but put it in.  Derek nodded and then moved more panels in the shower above the tub to reveal restraints.  Stiles raised an eyebrow as Derek strapped his arms up high and tight into the wall, before reaching up at the sides of the bit and strapping it around Stiles’ head, almost like a custom fit ball gag but it was more tubular.  Stiles was starting to wonder what the hell was going to happen that all this was needed when Derek pulled out a tube of lube and lubed up his fingers.   
  
The smell hit Stiles right away.  Green swirls of color coming out of the open cap with the smell and laced with hints of blue and purple.  His mind was translating to tell him it had some strong herbs in it, as well as something he wasn’t familiar with.  But the second those lubed up fingers found his puckered hole he was glad for the gag.  It started with a cool feeling and quickly built to a tingling sensation, almost as if every where that lube touched him was vibrating to try to get it off of him.  Stiles moaned and whimpered around the gag as Derek fingered him and worked to stretch his hole.  He was so fixated on how great this felt that he almost missed it when Derek spoke.   
  
“So glad we did this on a day I wasn’t stretching.  This would have been a problem sooner.” Stiles frowned at that but Derek shook his head and brought up a very firm looking dildo out of the toy kit and lubed it up, before angling it in and against Stiles’ werewolf prostate.  OH... Stiles’ mind went still and white washed with pleasure as the toy pressed firmly into his flesh, and rocked back and forth against that pleasureful nub till it was seated properly and Derek flipped the switch and the strong vibrations seemed to enhance those the lube had caused his body to naturally start producing.  FUCK.  How did Derek not live with this in his ass all the time?  Stiles was moaning and panting and frowned as a very purple and red smell filled the room as a second lube was opened and Derek coated his hands in it.  “Stiles, can you hear me?” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Okay.  Now the green lube starts the tingling feeling.  This one... well you’ll understand in a sec.  Don’t hold back.  Just go with the feeling.  If you feel like you’re going to cum, cum.  Don’t hold it back or it’ll hurt.” Stiles frowned but nodded and Derek went to town working his big cock with the herbal lube.  Stiles’ eyes went purple as his vision seemed to be swallowed up in pleasure.  FUCK.  All there was was the vibrating in his ass and Derek’s hands on his cock.  He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.  A distant part of his mind remembered Derek saying not to hold back so he tried to relax into the pleasure, letting the need wash over him more then he’d ever allowed while in his human body.  Suddenly he was cumming.  Hard and fast.   
  
The thick jets of white hot cum sprayed out of his swollen cock and sprayed all along his face and neck as he just kept cumming.  Derek moved his hands and fingers in patterns Stiles never would have thought of on his own, but kept on going.  Stiles was sure he blacked out from the pleasure.  But as he slowly came again he woke up, half panicked at having had such a second powerful orgasm.  But it was the third and forth that had him drooling and barely able to function.  By the fifth one he lost all sense of himself.  But the sixth one damn near gave him a seizure from the pleasure.  Derek stopped after that and Stiles was torn between cursing him for stopping and begging him to let him put his pants back on.  “I’ve never looked in a mirror while I did that.” Derek blinked as he looked at his body.  “Damn...” He took a hold of Stiles’ cock and jerked off, spraying his own load on his old body.  Stiles felt his eyes grow hot as they glowed, and was suddenly aware of his fangs biting into the bit.  He glanced up at the claws on his hands and realized he’d semi wolfed out while he was being milked.  But damn, watching Derek play with his body turned him on so much.   
  
“You know...” Derek turned the toy in Stiles’ ass down to low.  “I’ve always kind of wondered what you looked like naked.  Seeing you tonight was... educational.” He grinned.  “But I think I’m kind of curious about exploring a bit... more.” He took a wash cloth and delicately cleaned off Stiles’ penis before sucking his old cock into his mouth.  Stiles’ eyes went wide, blown out by lust as Derek blew him.  He was dangerously close to a seventh orgasm when Derek pulled off and rubbed his jaw.  “Not ever taken one as big as mine before.” He mumbled, blushing as he reached back into the kit and fingered himself.  Stiles was sure watching Derek finger himself in Stiles’ body was his new favorite thing and wanted a video of it later.  He wanted videos of a lot of things later.  But while he was distracted thinking about it, Derek turned around and grabbed Stiles’ cock and sank down on it.   
  
“HOLY FUCK!” Stiles growled around the bit in his mouth as Derek bottomed out on him.   
  
“I know... fuck...” Derek’s voice was coming out breathy as he panted.  “Fuck... I usually have to wear a plug to keep myself from healing to virgin tight...” Derek moaned.  “Fuck... being able to just... finger myself and be open....” He bit his lip and began to work himself on Stiles’ cock.  Slowly working up and down, trembling as he got closer.  Stiles wasn’t sure how long he could hold out.  The ripple of pleasure running through him was almost too much to bear.  And as Derek moved around, he reached down and turned the toy in Stiles’ ass back on full blast.  Stiles roared biting into the bit once again, his fangs hard and his eyes glowing as another orgasm was ripped from his loins.  They staid coupled together for a while, panting and trying to slow their heart rates down.  Neither was sure how long they were in there but they heard Scott’s voice as he knocked on the bathroom.   
  
“Yeah?” Derek asked, trying not to sound as fucked out as he felt.   
  
“Uh, so... the sex got really loud and everyone took off so they wouldn’t have to hear or smell it.  Isaac and I are getting ready to head home.  I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.”   
  
“tamawwow?” Stiles mouthed around the bit.  His face showing confusion.   
  
“School.  Where some how we have to explain what happened and see if we can get some sort of pass through the program about this.  I mean there has to be something we can do...” Scott sounded hopeful.   
  
“We’ll see you tomorrow Scott.” Derek sighed.   
  
“Oh and maybe call or text Stiles’ dad and tell him you’re staying here, because I really don’t know how he’ll take... _this_... at his place.” Scott cleared his throat.   
  
“Right...”   
  
“Anyways.  Later.” Scott walked over to where Isaac was blushing and clutching a pillow to his crotch.   
  
“I can’t believe they did that... while we were all out here...” He blushed furiously as he looked up at Scott, who’s cock was hard as he walked back over to him.   
  
“Believe it.  Now... I do believe I said I was going to make tonight special since we’re likely to have to both be naked tomorrow... so let’s start with getting you out of those pants.”   
  
“Wha...” Isaac blushed harder.   
  
“Your jeans and your boxers, hand them over.” Scott held out his hand, and Isaac bit his lip but undid his belt and took off his pants and underwear, handing them over to Scott.  “Now you aren’t getting these back for the rest of the night.” Scott packed them into his book bag that he’d brought with him.  “So this should really make the ride home interesting.” He grinned as they walked out, Isaac trying very unsuccessfully to hide his bobbing erection as he walked out of the pack den.   
  
“I think I packed everything we need for our special night.”   
  
“We’re not going back to the house...?” Isaac blushed harder.   
  
“Not right away.” Scott smiled, his eyes flashing slightly as he looked Isaac up and down before kissing him, pinning him to the bike as they made out.  He almost had Isaac bent backwards on the bike before he pulled back, his eyes fully wolfed out as were Isaac’s.  “Okay, on the bike...” Isaac got on and Scott got behind him, resting his rampant erection in the cleft of Isaac’s ass, before starting the bike.  He drove off, the vibrations and the soft warmth of Isaac’s ass making Scott leak as he slowly rocked his hips.  This was definitely new ground for him, but he was starting to see the appeal.  They drove out through the preserve and up into the woods till Scott stopped the bike.   
  
“Shirt.” He held out his hand as they got off the bike and Isaac handed it over, feeling silly being naked like this in the woods but following Scott’s lead as they headed out into the woods.  Scott stopped and Isaac frowned before spotting the large tree stump in the middle of the clearing.   
  
“Is that...”   
  
“The Nemeton.” Scott nodded.  “In ancient times the druids would preform weddings and unions under it’s branches.  And I wanted something special to show you how much you meant to me... so I wanted your first time to be here.  At this ancient seat of power.” Scott turned to Isaac who’s eyes were large and looked surprised and happy all at once.  “Too much?”   
  
“Perfect.” Isaac leaned forward and kissed Scott deeply as they stood before the stump, it’s surface showing slight signs of growth as well as small projections of where the tree had begun to regrow.   
  
“Isaac Lahey, you’re more then a brother to me.  You’re more then a friend.  You feel like the missing half to my soul.  I didn’t realize it before... I needed this program and everything that was going on to finally open my eyes and see you in front of me.” Scott rested his forehead on Isaac’s forehead and looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Scott McCall... I had nothing.  I had no where to live, you gave me a home.  I had no one to love me, you gave me a family.  When I was lost you found me.  When I was weak you protected me.  When I needed you the most, you were there, no questions, just there and willing to do what ever I needed.  I’ve loved you for a while now.  And it took seeing you with those other guys to realize how insanely jealous I was and stupid I was being not just telling you.” Isaac cried.   
  
“Will you allow me to take your virginity here, on our sacred spot, top the Nemeton, the supernatural beacon that has been here longer then the town, that you helped save.  As a sign of my devotion to you?” Scott’s eyes flashed but this time a hint of red in them as he looked into Isaac’s eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Isaac nodded, before kissing Scott and being walked backwards to lay on the tree stump.  Scott laid him out and tried to make sure he didn’t damage any of the new growth.  But once he was laid down, Scott got on his knees and began to devour Isaac’s taunt hole.  Eating him out as he blindly dug into his bag to pull out his lube from home.  Isaac moaned and thrashed about as Scott added his fingers in amongst his tongue and Isaac’s hole.  The world dissolved down to Isaac’s ass and Scott’s tongue and the obscenely hot moans and profane utterances spilling from Isaac’s lips as fast as his liquid seed spilled from the flush tip of his wanton prick.  His eyes wide, Isaac was blind to the rest of the world as Scott ate him out.  The absence of his tongue keenly felt and drew a whimper from the back of Isaac’s throat before the squelching noise of lube being applied to a hard bare cock drew Isaac’s attention and his golden amber eyes looked straight into Scott’s crimson eyes as Scott slid home as he seated himself fully in Isaac.   
  
“Oh god... yes Scott... yes...” Isaac moaned, his legs wrapping around his friend, his brother, his lover, his mate, his alpha... His brain short circuited with the sheer pleasure running through his system and he gave himself to the pleasure and to Scott.  Keeping no part of himself to himself, he opened himself for Scott and in that moment, their moaned words of fealty as they looked into one another’s eyes, their foreheads touching as they partook in the carnal act of coupling their young bodies together under the star lit sky and atop the sacred ground where oaths held even more meaning, they barely felt the weight of their words as they gave in to the feelings building up around them.  And with the meeting of lips in a holy kiss of purest love, Scott came in Isaac’s willing body, spilling his seed and bringing Isaac with the power of it while they kept their lips sealed to one another.  An unspoken promise, unwritten vows of an oath older then anything they had ever known or touched, awoke and bound their young bodies to one another.   
  
Hours later they would wake up, still coupled, Scott’s knot still in Isaac’s ass and Scott would half carry, half fuck Isaac on the way back to his bike before driving them back to his house to finish the night in a bed.  Scott utterly missed the change in the new growth in the Nemeton.  Fed by the sacrifice of a virgin’s purity, deep and powerful words, and the spilling of wolven seed in a place of ancient power, the Nemeton now appeared to have years worth of growth over night.   
  


***

  
  
“Can I see it again...?” Stiles bit his lip as he looked at Derek.   
  
“You sure you’re not a werewolf?” Derek huffed out as he picked up his smaller body and presented his ass to Stiles, showing him the red hand marks and the swollen look to his ass hole from where Stiles had fucked him in the bathroom.  Derek hissed a little as Stiles sank fingers into him and felt around.  “Little tender.” Derek blushed, laying back down, his teenaged cock hard and dripping now.   
  
“Yeah.  Lay on your stomach.” Derek raised an eyebrow but did as Stiles asked.  He got up and left the room coming back with the first aid kit that Stiles and Lydia had worked on.  He pulled out an ointment and liberally coated his fingers in the substance as he began to finger it into Derek, who was writhing and moaning on the bed.  “I know.  But I want to make sure when I get back into that body I’m not worried about my ass never going back to normal.  How we didn’t do more damage with that monster cock of yours is beyond me.” Stiles sighed as he kept fingering Derek.  “But the sex... hell just cuddling with you was great.” Stiles smiled softly.   
  
“Y-yeah...” Derek grunted.  His body trembling.   
  
“Close.”   
  
“yes.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Then let go.” Stiles worked a second finger in, this time going deeper and straight for his old body’s prostate, knowing all too well how to reach it.  It didn’t take too many passes over the bundle of nerves before Derek swore like a sailor on shore leave as he emptied himself between his belly and the bed.  “Sweet.” Stile smiled, feeling proud of being able to get Derek off like that.   
  
“Yeah... sweet and wet.” Derek rolled off the wet spot he’d made.   
  
“Right...” Stiles picked up an stick from the kit.  “Hold this?”   
  
“Okay.” Derek held it the way Stiles indicated.   
  
“Clean.”   
  
“Clean?” Derek jumped as he waved his hand with the stick in it and runes lit up in the stick and caused the wet spot to try out and vanish as the stored magic cleaned the bed.  “What...”   
  
“Quick and easy voice activated cleaning spells.  I keep them in the first aid kit because I figure it’ll save time having the stuff made to clean up blood or worse to help hide our other worldly activities from the outside world.”   
  
“Good idea.” Derek looked down and realized the stick had cleaned his crotch too.  “Handy.”   
  
“Yeah, never used it on that kind of fluid.” Stiles chuckled.  “But nice to know it cleans that too.” He picked up Derek and brought them back to the center of the bed, curled up together in their blankets snuggling against each other.  “Tomorrow’s going to be hard.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“I’m going to have to watch people fucking you.” Stiles sighed.  “And you might have to watch people fucking me.” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Then we cross that bridge when we get to it.” Derek replied into the still darkness of his bedroom.   
  
“okay.” Stiles didn’t sound as confident now, but at least his heart slowed and he was able to curl up with Derek and fall asleep.  Both of them so lost in their new bodies and their own minds that neither noticed the flare of magic that spread down the lay lines and currents that ran through the city radiating out from the Nemeton.   
  


***

  
  
Melisa was sitting downstairs having coffee when Isaac walked in.  They both blushed at their nudity but neither said a word, just being quiet as they went about their morning tasks.  Scott came down and walked up and kissed Isaac.  Melissa tilted her head to look at them, noticing that both were quite aroused by each other.   
  
“And when did this start?” She quirked an eyebrow at them.   
  
“Last night.  I realized Izzy loves me and I love him.” Scott snuggled in behind Isaac, his bare body flush against Isaac’s back.  Leaving a very erect Isaac facing Melisa.   
  
“And you’re naked because...?” She figured she knew the reason but wanted to be sure.   
  
“The program probably applies to me too.  So I figured I’d get used to it before I went to school today.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Okay.” She nodded.  “What time did you guys get back from the meeting?”   
  
“Uh.. late...” Scott blushed.   
  
“Oh?” Melisa could tell there was something in there.   
  
“Well... uh...” Isaac bit his lip looking down.  “Scott wanted to make sure my first time was with him...” Isaac’s blush was becoming one of the most adorable things she’d seen in a while.   
  
“Well I’d have heard you two last night if it was here.  Where’d you go?” She raised an eyebrow at Scott.   
  
“I took him to the Nemeton...” He smiled as he nibbled on Isaac’s neck.   
  
“You...” She blinked for a minute.  And suddenly she remembered some of the research she’d been doing since she’d been filled in on this entire situation.  Her mouth went dry as she looked at the pair of them.  “You had sex on the Nemeton...”   
  
“Yeah.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“And tell me you didn’t exchange oaths to one another.”   
  
“Why?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Because Scott, if it had just been a stump in the woods we wouldn’t be having this conversation.  But you had sex on the Nemeton.  A supernatural tree charged with blood magic, and living sacrifices, of which you’re one.  And then you sacrificed a virgin’s virginity on the Nemeton... coupled with your sharing of oaths...” She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “You do realize what you did right?”   
  
“I committed myself to Izzy.” He nodded.   
  
“Scott I’m getting the sense it was deeper then that.” Isaac worried his lip.   
  
“It was.” Melissa sighed.  “In the supernatural and maybe in the legal world, you two got married last night.”   
  
“Wait... we....” Scott frowned, looking more at Isaac.  He’d married Isaac?  He thought about it long and hard as he stood there holding him.  How did that make him feel... how...? He smiled and kissed Isaac.  “Good.” He smiled resting his forehead against Isaac’s and looking him in the eye.   
  
“It is?” Isaac sheepishly asked.   
  
“It is.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
“Scott I really should warn you about...” Melissa tried to interject, but before she could get much more out, Isaac and Scott kissed and the build up of feelings, arousal, and their new connection was enough to bring Isaac to the peak of bliss as he emptied himself across Melissa’s tits.   
  
“I’M SO SORRY!” Isaac blushed and moaned out as he shivered through his orgasm.   
  
“It’s fine.  The hospital shifted me to sperm sample shift last night because they figured it was a good use of a naked nurse.” She picked up a towel and started cleaning herself off, glancing up to see Isaac’s eyes going amber as he watched her, his cock still quite hard.  “What?” She asked as she looked up at him.   
  
“Just... really hot... watching you.... I...” He shivered.   
  
“Scott, go take care of him while I get cleaned up.” Melissa shook her head.   
  
“Okay.” Scott grinned as he grabbed Isaac’s hand and lead him out of the room before dropping to his knees and sucking Isaac into his throat.   
  
“Fuck... between you and her... and... fuck...” Isaac panted.   
  
“Nothing wrong with it.” Scott pulled back to say as he went to licking wide swipes down Isaac’s cock before sucking him back in.  Isaac’s claws dug into his scalp as he fucked Scott’s throat before burying himself as deep as he could in Scott’s face and emptying his balls there.  He growled as he finished, going almost limp afterwards.   
  
“Fuck.” Isaac looked at Scott as he pulled off his cock.   
  
“I’ll say.” Scott grinned kissing Isaac and giving him a snowball of his own cum.  “I love you.” Scott smiled as he pulled back.   
  
“I love you too.” Isaac smiled, snuggling into Scott’s arms.   
  
“You know this is going to be a bit of a problem if you’re turned on by my mom’s tits.  Right?” Scott watched Isaac blush.  “I mean don’t get me wrong.  I’m okay with you being bi.  I like girls too.  I just... I’m in this with you for the rest of my life and I know you are too.  So I’m not threatened by that.” Scott clarified.  “It’s just you’re going to have to see my mom’s tits most of the week and it seems like you might be a little shy around her after this if you cum on her tits all week.”   
  
“They’re just so perfect...” Isaac whimpered.   
  
“It’s okay.” Scott nuzzled Isaac, his own hard on caught between them.  “I’m not saying ignore your feelings.  Hell if you two want to....” Scott blushed.  “This would be the week to full fill that.  But I want you to know I don’t hold anything against you.  I’m not going to be mad and I’m not going to be grossed out.  I’m going to be happy that you’re experimenting and finding what makes you happy.” Scott snuggled.   
  
“Even if it was hearing about you and the dog?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“That turned you on didn’t it.”   
  
“I’d want to watch it happening...”   
  
“And?”   
  
“And maybe try it...” Isaac blushed.   
  
“I’ll see if I can line that up.” He thrust against Isaac’s sculpted body.  “I want you to feel free to tell me what turns you on and I’ll do the same.  Okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“Good.  Let’s go get ready for school.” Scott walked hand in hand up to Isaac’s room to put him in cloths that would be simple to slip out of in case he needed to get naked and that would be really revealing if he didn’t have to.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey.” Derek padded down from his bedroom looking at his old body, still naked, cooking breakfast for the pair of them.   
  
“Hey yourself.  Do you have any shredded cheese?”   
  
“Freezer.” Derek yawned.  “Does it feel different to you today?” He frowned.   
  
“Kind of.  I’m not sure why.” Stiles nodded as he got the cheese and added it to the omelets he was making.   
  
“Feels magical.” Derek said as he sat down confused why he was feeling so fuzzy headed and slow this morning but the world seemed to come into focus as he realized he was drinking a cup of coffee.  “Wha...”   
  
“I’m addicted to caffeine.  Or rather that body is.  Your body is all perky and a morning person.  Nice to know.” Stiles smiled.  “But yeah you’re going to want to have a thermos of that handy this morning.  It’ll take a couple hours to fully wake you up.”   
  
“How do you function?”   
  
“Eh I’ve adapted to seek out coffee machines first thing in the morning and hover around them till I’m awake enough to deal with the rest of the day.  You’ll find out you can search out coffee blindfolded and probably half a sleep.  And you’ll also probably notice you instinctively know things about people via their coffee choices.  It’s honed from years of caffeine usage.  I noticed it doesn’t work on your body.”   
  
“Kind of like booze.  We metabolize it too fast.”   
  
“Yeah, enjoy the elegant brewing job I did while you can then.” Stiles grinned.   
  
“It is good.” Derek realized he was huddling around the cup.   
  
“Yeah.  Dad has been asking me to show the guys at the station how I do it so they can actually make a decent cup there... oh god.” Derek looked up as Stiles’ shoulders shrugged.  “We’re going to have to tell him if this goes on the rest of the day. He’ll know something’s up if you talk to him.”   
  
“I think I can pull off a convincing version of you.” Derek looked at him.   
  
“Right.  And while you’re still asleep, I’m going to go catch a shower and get ready to go talk to a school principal about this.” Stiles gestured to the two of them before he walked off muttering to himself.   
  
“I’ll join you.” Derek stood, but finished the cup and looked longingly at the pot.  He frowned and made himself follow after Stiles to catch a shower with him.  “Your brain is weird.” He stated as he climbed into the shower.   
  
“How so?”   
  
“I was willing to sit and finish a pot of coffee instead of come get sex in the shower.” Derek frowned.   
  
“Yeah coffee is more important.  Probably because I was starting to suspect I’d die a virgin in high school from the supernatural flavor of the week.”   
  
“That’s bleak.”   
  
“I’ve just gotten used to it.  But yeah.  Being driven to the brink of sanity by a possessing ancient fox spirit of chaos magic, having your psychotic uncle in my life, and hunters and dealing with all you little wolves on the full moon, I’ve just sort of expected that I’d end up dead eventually.  Just figured I’d make myself useful till then.” Stiles started washing Derek’s back.   
  
“That’s no way to live.”   
  
“Well before this was there any chance you’d have had sex with me?”   
  
“It’s all I’ve wanted to do for a year.” Derek admitted.   
  
“Really?  I never would have guessed.”   
  
“It’s because you don’t have the senses of a werewolf.  The way I light up with pheromones when you enter a room told the others all they needed to know about how I felt about you.  Even if I wasn’t thinking about it.  I figured in a couple years when you’re eighteen and maybe in collage, that I’d test the waters.”   
  
“I can’t imagine holding back that long.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“My first time was with psychopathic bitch who set my love map to finding women who have power over me and treat me like crap or will destroy my life.  I mean she fucked me so she could burn my family alive and threaten to keep me as a pet because she liked the feel of my cock.” Derek went stiff under Stiles’ hands.  “She actually threatened to have my cock cut off and mounted so she could keep the parts she liked.” He spoke lowly.  “Then there’s Jennifer.  She turned out to be a psychotic magic wielding bitch who wanted to obliterate my species.  Sensing a theme?”   
  
“This is why you need to flip the script and start dating me.” Stiles shrugged.  “I mean.  Your attracted to women who are going to be psychotic and going to try to kill you.  Stop dating women.  Go to men.”   
  
“I’ve never....” Derek blushed.   
  
“But you’ve thought about it.”   
  
“Yeah.” He looked away.   
  
“Trust me.  It’s not all bad.  Granted today’s going to be insane with the amount of sex you’re going to have.  But there’s not much I can do about that.” Stiles shrugged.  “At any rate, do you think today’s going to be bad?”   
  
“I think we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”   
  
“I’m kind of hoping it works out.”   
  
“Don’t hear you being optimistic very much.” Derek turned to look at Stiles.   
  
“I have something to look forwards to now.”He leaned in and kissed Derek.  Afterwards, Derek would lament not having found a way to have sex in the shower and have his coffee but they made it to school on time.  Stiles wearing a pair of black shorts and a snug form fitting short.  His larger werewolf cock very visible with out any underwear under the black very sheer shorts.   
  
“I can’t believe you own these.” Stiles looked down.   
  
“I like to look sexy once in a while.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Says the naked kid.” Stiles teased as he squeezed Derek’s shoulder and they walked up to meet a very naked Scott and a ludely dressed Isaac.  “You going through this too?”   
  
“It’s what married couples do isn’t it?” Isaac shrugged.   
  
“Mar... what the hell happened after you left last night?” Stiles turned to Scott.   
  
“We got horny.  He was a virgin.  I wanted to make it special.  We had sex on the Nemeton... nothing...”   
  
“Oh god.” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Scott, when we’re not surrounded by muggles remind me to explain this in detail to you why that was a horrible idea.  Congrats on marriage though.” He smiled at Isaac.  “Let’s get through today and then we’ll discuss why this was potentially a worse case add on to our problems.” He gave Scott a sharp look.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Later.” Stiles frowned.   
  


***

  
  
“And that’s why we wanted to see if the program covered us as well.” Stiles sat there fidgeting.   
  
“Right.  Let me get this straight.  You wanted to know if you needed to join in the program as well because you’re dating Mr. Stilinski here, and you, Mr. Lahey wanted to know if you had to participate because your legal guardian is being made to participate because of being Scott’s mother.” The Principal looked at them.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“Right.  And it has nothing to do with the fact that Stiles is in Derek’s body.  Derek’s in Stiles’ body, and you two are married?” He quirked an eyebrow causing the four in front of him to gape at him.  “Oh come on.  You do know where you live right?  I mean this is Beaconhills.  We have werewolves on the Lacrosse team, we have Banshees on the debate team and the mathlete team.  I’ve seen Wendigos walking the halls.  Has a couple parent teacher conference with Dryads who had to keep their excessively horny offspring at home.  I’ve dealt with a mopey Raven who was so consumed by depression he’d started loosing feathers.  And that’s before you even get to the Hell Hound who gave me a parking ticket last night.  This town is full of supernatural creatures.”   
  
“How do you...?” Stiles started.   
  
“Stiles, if you were in your own body I’d say use your eyes.  But I’m not even remotely sure what kind of cocked up spell did this to you.  Body switching isn’t an easy task, even for the ancients.”   
  
“Strange ritual that uses chaos magic in the woods.  We have it locked down for now.”   
  
“Oh, that’d do it.” The Principal nodded.   
  
“But what are you?” Scott frowned.   
  
“I’m a Red Cap.” He smiled.   
  
“But I... you’re fae?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“It happens.  I got stuck here in between things.  And decided to make a life here.  Nice enough place.  If you forgive the things trying to kill each other or the humans.” He shrugged.  “But since I’m born from the death of a mortal when his or her blood spilled on the ground, I kind of am rather forgiving about such things.”   
  
“Suddenly that kind of makes a lot of sense.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I figured it might.  Now.  Gentlemen.  As this is a paranormal town, there are rules regarding the paranormal in the program.” He pulled out a secondary hand book.  “Body swapping isn’t normally covered.  But as the core of the program was for Stiles to undergo the program and his body is there but his mind and soul are there.” He pointed at Derek’s body.  “Both bodies will have to go trough the program, but I’m willing to commute the time off of the secondary body’s time due to Stile’s participation in the program since we started it.”   
  
“And I only put cloths on to make it here to find out if I had to stay naked.”   
  
“Please undress.” He nodded.  Stiles stood up and pulled the shirt off and let the shorts drop, handing them over.  “I’ll give these back to you when the program is over.” The principal looked Derek’s body up and down and noted the larger cock.  “You seem a little more confidant today.”   
  
“Yeah.  Being this fucking hot can do that to a guy.” Stiles looked down.   
  
“I happen to think you were pretty hot before.” Derek chimed in.   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Glad that’s starting to sort itself out.  Now about you two.” He turned to Isaac.  “Married status would have granted you an automatic inclusion.  But his mother being your defacto guardian and you being apart of their house hold does too.  You’ll have to remove your clothing and have one additional week of it for the time you wore cloths at the start of the program.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Isaac pealed off his cloths and held Scott’s hand.   
  
“I suppose go enjoy your day at school.  Stiles you’ll follow your regular schedule.  If anyone asks you’re shadowing ‘Stiles’ as part of the program as his boyfriend.”   
  
“Okay. Thanks.” Stiles nodded, standing up with the others.   
  
“Derek, before you go... I’d rather like to see Stiles’ lips around your cock.” He smirked as Derek blushed and got down on his knees and hefted his own body’s cock to his lips and looked up at Stiles as he sucked on it.  All in all, not a bad start to the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how soon the next chapters to this one will be out. I’m going to TRY to manage my time and set up a schedule. Ask me about it if your curious.


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in school the boys now have to deal with a few new changes to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame Ract46 for talking me into doing the next chapter for this. -grins-

Derek had always felt that Stiles had a pretty fuckable ass.  The sheer rounded shape and look of it had made him hard enough to want to fuck Stiles often enough, but he hadn’t accounted for the number of people who had requests for Stiles’ body to be bent over and cocks fed into him in either end.  He was no prude; he’d grown up around sex and nudity as a wolf.  But this… the sheer volume of teenaged boys who had mounted him and fucked him made him glad that he had a supply of lube or he suspected a few might have tried to do it raw.   
  
He winced as he sat down for lunch with the pack.   
  
“How you doing?” Stiles asked quietly.   
  
“How do you not wear an ice pack when you get home?” Derek hissed as he moved wrong.   
  
“I have a dildo I put in the freezer.  Its effectively a dildo shaped ice pack.  I bought it at a local store when I found out about this whole thing.  It helps.”   
  
“Remind me to get it tonight.” Derek sat there uncomfortable.   
  
“I can’t wait to try-” Derek raised a finger and looked at Jackson.   
  
“You calm your ass down right now.  You try to mount me while I’m in this much pain and pissed off and I’ll make you wish you had never tried it.” Derek growled.   
  
“Wow.” Jackson sat back.  “I never knew Stiles’ face could do that.”   
  
“I didn’t either.” Stiles frowned.  “I think you’re stretching my angry muscles.”   
  
“I’ll show you angry muscles.” Derek growled.   
  
“Derek… how much coffee have you had today?” Scott looked up from his food.   
  
“A couple cups this morning.” He shrugged.   
  
“Oh god.” Stiles hung his head.  “Scott you know where the emergency thermos is.”   
  
“Yeah…” Scott got up and ducked out to the school kitchen.   
  
“What’s going on?” Isaac frowned.   
  
“I’m a caffeine addict.  The only reason I don’t murder you all in your sleep for existing somedays it because coffee is a thing.  Derek is not a caffeine addict, so he doesn’t think like one.  But that body is.  And he’s dealing with withdrawal.”   
  
“Is that why my bones feel like they’re aching?” Derek rubbed his elbow.   
  
“Yeah… pretty much.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“How do you not let it get to you?”   
  
“I pack a thermos, I keep one here at school.  And I have one in the car.”   
  
“… I can’t fathom needing that much caffeine.” Derek shook his head.   
  
“Yeah… your temper and my body’s withdrawal… you need the caffeine.” Stiles patted his hand and held it till Scott came back and offered the warm beverage to Derek.  He smelled it and his heart rate went down a great deal.   
  
“Gods… just the smell…” Derek smiled.   
  
“Drink up.” Stiles gestured and with a nod he went about rubbing Derek’s back as he drank the heaven sent coffee.   
  
“The staff have been so much more happy since you bought that fancy coffee machine and left instructions for them.” Scott chuckled.   
  
“Is that why I got extra helpings?” Derek looked at his plate.   
  
“I had detention, I asked for coffee, they had shit coffee.  The next day I was here I brought in a new machine and showed them how I made my coffee.” Stiles shrugged.  “They’re happy about it.  And I buy extra coffee that I share with them.”   
  
“Yeah they’re kind of sad about the fact you’re going to graduate soon.” Scott chuckled.   
  
“Oh I have a plan about that.  I’m going to have it delivered directly here.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“You have a lot planned out in that head of yours.” Derek looked at him.   
  
“Hey.” Stiles leaned in and kissed him.  “Glad to see you’re awake now.”   
  
“He wasn’t awake before?” Jackson frowned.   
  
“Oh god no.  That was 50% awake.  He’d probably have woke up about a third of the way of killing you.  Maybe.” He shrugged.  “I’ve woken up trying to beat the shit out of Scott before.”   
  
“It’s why I keep his baseball bat locked up, but he’s no joke with a shoe.”   
  
“A shoe…” Jackson blinked.   
  
“I can see it.” Isaac nodded, everyone looked at him and he blushed.   
  
“Have I told you how cute you are Izzy?” Stiles reached over and hugged him.   
  
“it’s weird hearing that come out of Derek’s face.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“You want to talk weird…” Stiles pulled back and looked down at the large thick erection in his lap.   
  
“oh…” Isaac looked down at it too and blushed.  “I… are you attracted to me?” Isaac looked up at Stiles.   
  
“I might well be.  Unless this is Derek’s body reacting…” He turned to look at Derek.   
  
“Isaac isn’t bad looking but not my type.” He waved them off, more into his coffee now.   
  
“Uh, I didn’t know I felt attracted to you.” Stiles turned back.   
  
“That looks very attracted…” Isaac’s face flushed.   
  
“Are you hitting on my husband?” Scott’s eyes glowed red as he looked around Isaac at Stiles.   
  
“You’re what?” Jackson swallowed hard.   
  
“Oh yeah, they made love and shared vows and oaths as well as fluids on top of the Nemeton.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“I thought you said we weren’t supposed to go out there?” Danny frowned.   
  
“We’re not.” Stiles turned to the others.  “And doing what they did is automatic marriage ceremony.” He crossed his arms.   
  
“We didn’t know?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“I’m not mad at you Izzy.  I’m just shocked Scott didn’t think to ask if there was any side effects.”   
  
“Is there any side effects?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Derek, repeat after me.” Stiles looked at Scott.  “Nox.”   
  
“Nox?” Every light in the building went out.   
  
“Lumos.”   
  
“Lumos?” Every light turned back on.   
  
“Did you just….” Jackson turned to Derek.   
  
“Those aren’t actual spells are they?” Danny frowned.   
  
“Harry Potter.” Stiles held Scott’s eyes.   
  
“Derek just cast Harry Potter spells?” Malia frowned.   
  
“But if they’re not real spells…” Lydia looked between them.   
  
“The magic is so high that all it takes is the idea of something being magical for it to work.  Derek read the Harry Potter series…”   
  
“How did you…” Derek frowned.   
  
“I noticed the bookshelf in the bedroom.” Stiles shrugged.  “And now that raw power is floating around town.  How many people are going to mutter phrases in latin and accidently cast spells and not know it?  How many druids in town are suddenly going to have massive side effects from their magics?  You super charged a beacon that’s going to turn this place into a magic friendly zone that calls them all here and you had sex on top of it sacrificing Izzy’s virginity on top of it.”   
  
“I get it, it’s bad.” Scott growled.   
  
“No you don’t.  Not yet.” Stiles looked at Derek.  “Repeat after me.” Derek nodded.  “Let pack eyes now see the lay line light.”   
  
“Let pack eyes now see the lay line light.” Instantly all of them looked around as the room was flooded by magic light that was pouring in from everywhere.   
  
“We have a dozen lay lines that link up at the Nemeton.  The places where Jennifer did her sacrifices will be worse.  But now it’s leaking everywhere.  Derek, Nox Nullius.”   
  
“Nox Nullius.” The spell ended and everything went back together.   
  
“You know you’re getting pretty good at that?” Danny turned to Derek.   
  
“Stiles let me read one of his books on the way over here.  I sort of remember the thing about the breathing and the focus.  But I’m guessing I was going fuzzy from the lack of caffeine.”   
  
“Yeah, they start out sounding like stereo instructions and then suddenly everything makes sense.”  Stiles started to say something else when his phone buzzed.   
  
_Deaton: Thank you for the update, did I hear you right, Scott knotted with you and Isaac?_   
  
_Stiles: Yeah.  He’s been kind of sideways about it._   
  
_Deaton: And as Derek you’ve knotted with Derek in your old body?_   
  
_Stiles: Yeah… why?_   
  
_Deaton: I need the pack to meet at my shop after school._   
  
“Uh… anyone got pressing plans after school?” Stiles looked up.   
  
“Why?” Malia frowned.   
  
“Apparently Deaton needs to see us.”   
  
“We’ll make time.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
_Stiles: We’ll be there_   
  
_Deaton: I’ll prepare._   
  
“I wonder what that’s about.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I had plans.” Jackson crossed his arms.   
  
“Tell you what Jackson, would it make it up to you if I blew you?” Stiles put his phone down and looked at Jackson who’s mouth went wide.   
  
“I…”   
  
“You wanted to fuck Derek in my body because it’s two for one for you.  But how about I suck your cock with his mouth and wear your load on his face and let you take photos of it.  That be enough to comfort your bruised ego and get you to change your plans?”   
  
“Yes…” Jackson blushed.   
  
“Alright then.” Stiles got up.   
  
“Stiles…” Derek gave him a look.   
  
“Not the first cock in my mouth Derek.”   
  
“just… mind the fangs…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Oh… right.” Stiles nodded before getting between Jackson’s thighs and stroking his inner thighs.  “You better get your phone ready.”   
  
“Why, it’s going to be a while.” Jackson smirked.   
  
“Jackson.” Stiles looked up at him, giving him a serious look.  “Get your phone ready.”   
  
“ok.” Jackson blushed and picked up his phone as Stiles undid Jackson’s jeans and fished his already hard cock out of his boxers.  He knew his way around a cock, and now with Derek’s jacked up senses there wasn’t much that Jackson could hide from Stiles.  The fact that what he’d offered had made Jackson about ready to shoot in his jeans had clued Stiles in to just how turned on by the wrongness of all this that Jackson really was.   
  
Jackson’s thick seven and a half pillar of wanton flesh met the open air of the lunchroom and Stiles licked the head with his wide tongue.  He heard the low rumblings in the back of Jackson’s throat as he took pictures with his phone.  Stiles having thought a head to put the contact lens in that the wolves wore to hide their eye’s reaction to cameras.  So Jackson’s picture showed Derek Hale licking his swollen cock head.  Stiles took him into his mouth, swallowing around the head and pausing to suckle on the tip before looking into the camera as Jackson switched to recording.  Danny had to take Jackson’s hand to hold the phone stable as Jackson’s eyes rolled back in his head as Stiles swallowed all of him to the root, before pulling off in a quick smooth motion and smacking his cock against his face.  Jackson moaned and with a jerk of his body sprayed his load on Stiles’ face.   
  
“Fuck.” Jackson panted before Stiles posed for a photo of Jackson’s cock against his face, looking into the photo with Jackson’s cum all over his face and hair.  Danny snapped a few pictures before Stiles popped the swollen member in his mouth and swallowed Jackson whole again bringing him a second time before pulling off and cleaning Jackson as he went.   
  
“Better Jackson?”   
  
“yeah.” He blushed.  Tucking himself back into his jeans, Stiles got the sense that there was some sort of swelling at the base but wasn’t sure what to make of it as he got back up and sat back down.   
  
“I can’t believe you did that.” Derek looked at his food, blushing furiously as he looked up at his own face on Stiles, covered in Jackson’s cum and felt his cock throb with need.   
  
“You want me to blow you next?” Stiles smiled at him.   
  
“S-su-ure…” Derek blushed and asked quietly if they could go somewhere a little more private so Stiles nodded, taking him by the hand and walking him to an empty classroom where he went down on his old body.  It was so strange to have himself in his mouth like this.  Mapping out what turns him on and what eventually made him get a mouth of his own cum before pulling off and kissing Derek, sharing his cum and some of Jackson’s before smiling at him.   
  


***

  
  
The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, before too long there were four naked pack members and the rest of their pack gathered at the clinic and a sign signifying they were closed for the night placed on the door.   
  
“So why did all of us have to be here?” Jackson crossed his arms.   
  
“I asked you all here because we have an unusual situation.” Deaton sighed.  “Scott has knotted with Stiles and with Isaac.”   
  
“Is that not common?” Scott frowned.   
  
“No it is not.” Deaton shook his head.  “Most wolves will only knot with their mate, and wolves mate for life.”   
  
“But…” Scott frowned.   
  
“We need to determine exactly which members are part of your poly group.”   
  
“Poly group?” Scott looked to Stiles then to answer him.   
  
“When a group of people who are all together as mates get together they’re known as a poly group, which I short for polyamorus.” Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder.   
  
“So… how do we test that?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You need to mate with everyone in the pack.” Deaton looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Sweet.” Jackson smirked.   
  
“As the top of course.” Jackson’s eyes went wide as he looked at Scott’s cock.   
  
“Uh…” Jackson swallowed hard.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll use plenty of lube.” Scott smirked.   
  
“Let’s start with Isaac, so I can observe the state of your knot with your husband.” Deaton patted the exam table.   
  
“On the table?” Scott frowned.   
  
“It’s clean.”   
  
“Well I was thinking more if it’d hold.  But yeah that’s… good to know.”   
  
“It’s handled some very big dogs.” Deaton patted it.  “And bigger werewolves.”   
  
“If you’re sure.” Scott shrugged, hopping up on the table and reaching out for the lube that Stiles handed him.  “You ready Izzy?” Scott smiled.   
  
“sure.” Isaac blushed, taking the lube from Scott and fingering himself, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he got up on the table, climbing across Scott and lining himself up with Scott.  He bit his lip as he sat down on Scott taking him to the hilt.   
  
“FUCK…” Scott panted.  “Just being in you feels…” Scott smiled.  “I’m never not going to want to be in you.” He leaned up on his elbows and kissed Isaac on the lips.  “I love you.”   
  
“thanks.” Isaac blushed as he squeezed his anal muscles, milking a moan from Scott’s throat before he began to ride him.  Scott tried to angle himself and change up his strokes but in this position it was more Isaac’s show than his own and he was just along for the ride before he came in his husband’s ass and nearly wolfed out entirely as he came.  Isaac transformed fully around him and came hard, painting Scott’s chin with his seed.   
  
“Sorry.” Isaac panted.   
  
“I’m not complaining.” Scott scooped some of it up and fed himself Isaac’s cum.  Before coating his fingers and feeding it to Isaac.  “Doc, if you wanted to see my knot it’s happening now.” Deaton moved and began to examine their connection and poke and prod where Scott’s knot had stretched inside Isaac.   
  
“oh gods…” Isaac whimpered, shuddering as he came again.  “How are you still cumming?” Isaac gave a breathy pant.   
  
“The knot isn’t going down anytime soon.” Scott smiled.  “You were too out of it last night to notice last night but till it goes down I’m still having…” Scott’s eyes rolled back… “Doc, please rub right there again…” Scott whimpered.   
  
“Here?” Deaton asked.   
  
“YES, FUCK YES OH GODS FUCK!” He threw his head back.   
  
“Ah, that would be your extra erogenous zone.” Deaton pushed two firm fingers on that spot and messaged it.  “Pressure here will intensify your orgasmic release.”   
  
“YEAH!” Scott nodded, his mind slipping into pure pleasure.   
  
“Let me see that spot.” Stiles came over and felt for it where Deaton had been touching.  “This?” He rolled his fingers.   
  
“OH GOD YES!” Scott whimpered.   
  
“I’ll have to remember that for later.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“I wonder how he’d take a vibrator right there.” Danny pondered aloud, pausing when everyone looked at him.  “What I keep a bullet vibrator in my bag for…. When the moment strikes.”   
  
“Get it.” Stiles blinked at him and Danny riffled through his bag before producing it and Stiles turned it on before he applied to that spot.   
  
“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Scott arched up and started rapidly fucking as hard as he could with the tight seal of his knot in Isaac.   
  
“HOLY SHIT…” Isaac whimpered, cuddling into Scott as he squirmed from the pressure he was taking.  “Can you take that off him now!?” Isaac moaned.   
  
“Why?  Oh… right.” Stiles pulled it off.  “Sorry Izzy.”   
  
“holy fuck.” Scott panted as he lay limp on the table.  “That… wow… we are so saving that for later…” Scott tried to catch his breath.   
  
“You can keep that…” Danny blushed.   
  
“I’ll wear it for you if you want me to…” Scott looked at Danny.   
  
“okay.” Danny blushed.   
  
“Roughly how long does your knot last usually?” Deaton asked.   
  
“We were tied at one point for about twenty minutes I think.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“Did you achieve a knot while receiving oral?” Deaton looked up at him.   
  
“I had swelling, but not a full knot, not that I’m aware of.” Scott thought about it, squirming a little more than he had been.   
  
“Understandable.” Deaton nodded.  “If the rest of you would be so kind as to undress and begin to lubricate yourselves we’ll hurry this along… slightly.” Deaton blushed slightly before going about his business as if he hadn’t just asked half a dozen teenagers to get ready for what was effectively a gang bang of his employee.  They went about preparing themselves while Scott’s knot went down and Isaac slowly eased off of his husband’s cock and went to the shower to freshen up.   
  
“So do I go or does Derek… how does this work with us switched?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Let’s see if Scott becomes engorged while in you in that body.  Then we’ll have him and Derek partner and that’ll be the test to find out if it’s the body or the soul or mind that he reacts to.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles climbed up on the table in one smooth motion as if Derek’s body had muscles that shouldn’t have been there in a normal human body and with a thrust of his hips soon had himself sitting on Scott’s lap.  Scott groaned at having his cock seated fully into another tight warm body so soon.  Stiles began to writhe and shake himself as he milked Scott’s cock for all it was worth before all too quick he felt the swell inside his ass.  “And we have a winner.” He smirked   
  
“It would appear that he is still capable of knotting Stiles even in Derek’s body.” Deaton nodded before busying himself while they waited for Scott’s knot to go down.  When it was finally down enough Stiles slipped off and went to clean himself up in the shower.  Derek had to get a step stool to be able to get up on the table without injuring himself in Stiles’ body.  He applied extra lube to his hole before taking Scott’s thick cock into himself and fucking himself on Scott’s cock.  Scott panted and moaned, and weathered the fucking pretty well, but even with all the great sex he just couldn’t get a knot to form.   
  
“My working theory is that somehow… his wolf knows its Derek, despite the shift in bodies.” Deaton commented as he helped Derek down and sent him on to the shower.  Jackson came up to bat next and his face flushed as he took Scott deeply into his once virgin ass.  He didn’t know where to look so he chose to look more at Danny and Lydia standing there naked watching as he fucked himself on Scott.  Lydia had always told him he’d look great with something in his ass.  The fact that she’d talked him into pegging and had made his ass one of her regular places to fuck him with her strap on had helped them stay together this long.  But he’d never been with a guy.  They’d talked about Danny joining them to top Jackson but he and Lydia had ultimately broken up before that happened.   
  
Now here Jackson was, naked and riding Scott for all he was worth.  But once again no knot formed and Jackson hand to have help getting off of Scott’s cock.  He walked on shaky fucked out legs as he went to the shower.  Lydia walked up, cleaned Scott off and quickly scaled the table and mounting him.  She sat perfectly still, didn’t so much as move a muscle before Scott was swearing up a storm and whimpering as he writhed on the table.  He came hard and quick and shuddered as Lydia sat there smirking before pulling off of him in one smooth motion.   
  
“What the hell did you do to him?” Danny blinked.   
  
“I have excellent muscle control.” Lydia smiled sweetly before walking in to use the shower.   
  
“holy shit.” Scott panted, pointing and gesturing till Stiles gave him a water bottle.   
  
“Yeah… I’m not sure I can follow that..” Danny blushed.   
  
“Try?” Scott’s eyes pleaded with Danny even more then his voice did.  Danny nodded, adding more lube to Scott’s cock and then his ass, he got on the table and dragged his body up along the length of Scott’s body before kissing him, tucking his body under him and with a swirl of his tongue in Scott’s mouth popped Scott into his ass and helped dictate their positions.  He moved Scott around with him as they fucked till they eventually ended in Doggy style with Danny on his hands and knees as Scott swelled and knotted with him.   
  
“Fuck…” Danny whimpered, spraying his load on the table below him, shuddering as he struggled to stay upright through his orgasm.   
  
“If you two would like to go shower while we wait on you to part… I think it’s time we start the next phase of the process.” Deaton sighed.   
  
“Next phase?” Derek frowned.   
  
“We’re aware that Scott’s a poly wolf.  And while he picked Isaac, Stiles, and Danny.  We need to see if any of the others are bonded to one another.  As well as the rest of you.” Derek hung his head.   
  
“Some of us are still human.” He muttered.   
  
“So who’s going to be mounting who?” Stiles looked happy.   
  
“I’m not a top.” Isaac blushed and looked down.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Stiles took Isaac’s chin in his hand and lifted his face up to kiss him.   
  
“You don’t mind?” Isaac blushed.   
  
“I’ve not gotten to do much fucking as a top this week, and now I have Derek’s big cock and I’ve only gotten to top my old body.” Several people looked to Derek who flushed horribly then.  “So let’s try this.” Stiles got on the table and stroked his cock while Isaac blushed and started fingering himself with lube.   
  
“I’m guessing if he knots with Isaac it’s Stiles who’s bonded to Isaac and not me?” Derek looked at Deaton.   
  
“Have you knotted before?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“I have.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“I’m guessing with one another?” Deaton raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah…” Derek blushed.   
  
“But it’s not like I can be a poly wolf.” Stiles scoffed.   
  
“No.  But if you’re polyamorus the body you’re in would react like a poly wolf.”   
  
“Oh goody.” Stiles sighed.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles discovered, with a great deal of shock, that he knotted with Isaac, Scott, Danny, Derek, and to his shock Jackson.  Jackson had blushed horribly no not said much till after Stiles’ knot had gone down and he could retreat to the safety of the shower.  Isaac had to top Derek, in fact all the wolves, had to top Derek, but they discovered that only Stiles and Jackson knotted with Derek.  And as they couldn’t test any of the three mostly human bodies, they realized they had two poly groups on their hands.  The first being Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Danny, the second being Stiles, Derek, and Jackson, And once those who could were dressed they sat down listening to Deaton tell them about being in poly groups and how to care for one another but Stiles had a strange sense that something wasn’t sitting well with Derek.   
  
He couldn’t place it but there was just a sense that there was something off about the whole experience.  He kept stealing glances over at Derek who was hunched in on himself as he sat there naked.  “Are you okay?” Stiles turned to Derek.   
  
“I’m just fine.” Derek wouldn’t look at him.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.” Derek shook his head.   
  
“Derek… I can smell the lie and I know something’s up.  Talk to me.”   
  
“Well clearly I’m not enough.” Derek looked at him then, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looked into Stiles’ eyes.  “So maybe… maybe we’d be better if we stop where we are and you just.. focus in on your other group.” Derek looked down.   
  
“Y… you’re joking… right?” Stiles paused.   
  
“No… I think..”   
  
“GODS DAMN IT!” Stiles stood up.  “I can’t fucking believe you’d pull this!” Stiles stood up and stormed off.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Don’t.” Stiles glared over his shoulder before facing the door.  “You can tell me dad I’ll be home later and explain all this.  I need some space.” Stiles stormed out, the door slamming behind him.   
  
“Derek…” Scott sighed.   
  
“I…” Derek looked down.   
  
“Go to him.” Scott tapped Jackson who nodded and sat next to Derek, laying his head on his shoulder.  “You need to get out of your own head about this.” Scott sighed sitting in front of Derek as he spoke.  “You love him, he loves you.  So what if he’s a part of my poly group too, he’s a part of yours.  And if you’d bothered to listen to Deaton, you’d have realized there are such things as primary and secondary attachments in the groups.” Scott sighed.  “Izzy and I are a primary.  You and Stiles are a primary.  Jackson is trying to figure out his place because until recently he thought he was purely straight and now he has to realize he might be more hetroflexible then he thought he was.”   
  
“But… I thought…”   
  
“You’re thinking too much with this.” Scott tapped Derek’s head.  “You need to listen with this.” He tapped over his heart.   
  
“What can I offer him that you can’t?” Derek looked up sad then.   
  
“Not much, just being the love of his life and the guy he thinks about all the time when he masturbates.  We’re like brothers and we enjoy sex together apparently.  But we’re not primaries, you guys are.”   
  
“I fucked up… didn’t I?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Massively.  But thankfully its Stiles and he’ll either get over it or get even.  Just don’t try to talk to him till he decides which he’s going to do.” Scott cautioned.   
  
“ok…” Derek nodded, suddenly wondering what he could do to fix this.


End file.
